


Like We Used To

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Sequel too So Don't Look At Me, You've Got a Girl At Home, and Everybody Knows That. </p>
<p>“How serious are you guys?”<br/>“I love him Oliver. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”<br/>“Right, go ahead.”<br/>“The only thing I can offer you is my friendship. It may not be enough for you, but if you want me in your life, it’s all I can give you. But you have to understand I was so hurt and angry and upset, because I thought you were cheating on me, which I do believe you, it took me almost three years to trust someone again.”<br/>“I would love to be friends with you Felicity.”</p>
<p>Or, after five years on the island, Oliver comes home still in love with Felicity, but she moved on. She offers to be his friend and he accepts pushing his feelings aside. But when jealousy, and anger get mixed in to it, Oliver can hardly contain himself. Can he go back to being just friends with the love of his life? Oh yeah, he's also the hooded vigilante going around crossing names out of a book for justice of his city.</p>
<p>Slightly AU<br/>*** READ SO DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU'VE GOT A GIRL AT HOME, AND EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT FIRST TO UNDERSTAND THIS!!<br/>Follows season one pretty closely, but some things are different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Feel Her Breath As She's Sleepin' Next To Me,

**Author's Note:**

> this is sequel too So Don't Look At Me You've Got a Girl At Home and Everybody Knows That. 
> 
> i'm not done writing it but you all seemed soooo excited for it so decided to post the first chapter, i may post more. keep in mind though, i have no idea where i'm going with this yet and i have not really edited it. usually i read the entire thing and catch some/most of the mistakes i made. also, keep in mind i maaaaay come back and revise it, depending how the rest of the story goes so i may feel the need to add/change/take something out. so enjoy!!!

Slowly, she walked over to the door and opened it. She let out a sigh of relief when Tommy was standing on the other side. She let him in and went to clean up the coffee cup she dropped.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"It's great isn't it? After five years, Oliver's finally home. I'm going there for dinner. Do you wanna come?"

"I don't think I'm quite ready to see him."

"Felicity he was your best friend."

"Who cheated on me then died!" She exclaimed.

"Felicity-"

"Are you gonna tell him about Laurel?"

"When the time is right I will. Please come tonight. I bet he really wants to see you."

"Not tonight. Andrew and I have plans."

“Well if you change your mind, you know where we’ll be.”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me tell him, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

Oliver sat on the hospital bed waiting to be discharged. He felt perfectly fine, there wasn't really anything wrong with him, or so he thought. He just wanted to go to Felicity. He needed to explain. He knows what she must've thought. He knows how she must've felt. But he also needs to see Laurel and explain to her as well.

"We're all set. It's time to go home Oliver." Moira said with a smile on her face.

The drive to the Mansion felt long for Oliver. Watching the city he grew up in pass by, knowing it's not safe for anyone anymore. He knows what his mission is, he knows he can't stop until he's saved this city.

He grabbed his one case from the back and followed Moira in the house. As soon as he walked in, he felt something was off. Walter was standing there. But that was only momentarily because upstairs, he heard a door shut. Thea came bouncing down the steps and pulled Oliver in for a tight hug. She missed her older brother.

"Oliver, Tommy is coming over for dinner. Why don't you go get settled in and come back down when you're ready?" Moira said.

He stashed his case underneath the bed he'd never thought he'd see again.

He was looking at the pictures in the hall when he heard the front door open then shut behind him.

"What'd I tell you? Yachts suck."

"Tommy Merlin." Oliver said as Tommy hugged him.

"I've missed you buddy."

"How is she?"

"She's hanging in there. After she got over the fact that you weren't coming back, she got really mad at you. We hit the alcohol stores pretty hard." Tommy said.

"I need to see her."

"She's not ready."

Tommy caught Oliver up on some of the things he missed when dinner was being served. Tommy also promised to take him around the city. But Oliver wanted to see the company. He wanted to see where to start with saving the city. More importantly, he wanted to bump into Felicity 'on accident.'

However, he didn’t get to see her until later in the week. He saw Laurel though, she was still angry at him and wouldn’t listen. Apparently, she and Felicity became good friends again once Felicity graduated from MIT. Everything he said to her went in one ear and out the other. She just wouldn’t listen to Oliver. She called him a liar and a cheater and basically told him he should rot in hell.

Oliver finally got Walter to show him around the company. He made up an excuse about his phone acting funny and asked where he could find the IT department. Walter directed him to the IT floor and Oliver left.

There were many people on the IT floor.

"Excuse me, I'm just wondering where I could find Felicity Smoak." He asked the front desk lady.

"She's very busy. Can you leave a message?" She didn't look up from the computer.

"I actually need her assistance with my phone."

"There's a whole floor full of techs down here. Pick one."

"I'm only interested in her."

"Your name?"

"Oliver. Oliver Queen." The lady snapped her eyes to him.

"Mr. Queen! I apologize for any inconvenience. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Felicity Smoak?"

"Right! She's in the third office. Straight down this hallway make a left. She really is swamped with work though and she doesn't like to be bothered."

Oliver ignored her warning and found Felicity's office. He stood outside if it for a few minutes. What if she won't let him explain? What if she's changed? What if she won't forgive him? He knocked a few times before walking in.

Felicity was in the middle of fixing Walter's computer when there was loud knocking on her door. Before she could yell a response, it opened. She found a good spot to stop and looked at the door way.

She should have known, after weeks of avoiding him, that he would try to find her. They stared at each other for a long time before either one of them spoke.

"I'm glad you're not really dead Mr. Queen." Felicity said in a professional voice.

"Felicity-"

"Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Can you just-" Oliver started but was cut off again.

"I have a very busy day today and I don't have a lot of time. All due respect, if there's nothing, electronically, that I can help you with please leave me to work." Her voice was one notch below her famous loud voice.

"Meet me for dinner tonight. Or tomorrow or next week. Let me explain-"

"You asked me to go on a trip half way around the world, I said I couldn't, so you asked someone else. I get it. There's nothing to explain. I guess you really haven't changed like I thought you had. You know the first time you made me confess my feelings towards you, I told you we couldn't be together because of your track record. Looks like I was right. You can't be in a committed relationship even if you wanted to. I was fine being just your friend, then you had to go and complicate things!"

"I know and I'm sorry. If I could turn it all around and not have gotten on that boat, I would've. But I can't. But I can make things right between us if you just let me explain. We don't have to go back to how things were, I would like too, but if you don't then that's fine too. So please meet me for dinner sometime."

"I can't do dinner. I have a lunch break at noon." She doesn't know why she agreed to meet him, she was very angry at him. 

"I'll see you then?"

"Yes. And don't take me to some fancy restaurant either. You've been gone five years, but I still hate rich people food."

"Duly noted. See you at noon." He said with a hint of a smile and left her.

It took Felicity ten minutes to get back into things. When she got back from returning Walters computer to him, she checked her phone. There was only one message from Andrew, her boyfriend of eleven happy months.


	2. Sharing Pillows and Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventful lunch and meeting of boyfriends. Plus Felicity makes her decision about her relationship with Oliver.

She met Andrew at Queens Consolidated. Walter was holding a meeting when Andrew's entire presentation crashed, well the projector crashed not his presentation. Andrew was there looking to merge the two companies together, seeing as they're both pretty successful companies. Walter called down to the IT department and Felicity happened to be the only one available at the time.

She walked into the room, asked a few questions, played around with the computer, and then theorized that it was the projector. She slipped off her heels and climbed into the table, thankful she decided to wear pants that day and not one of her skirts. She made a small comment about how she usually never climbs up on tables except for that one time in collage when she got really drunk and thought she was a table dancer. She sprained her ankle that night. She took the whole thing apart and found that one of the wires shorted. She had it back up and running in no time.

However, when she went to get down from the table, she somehow slipped. She flinched and waited for the ground but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Andrew had caught her before she fell.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"It's the least I can do. You fixed the projector." He smiled back.

"Mr. Rivers, this is Felicity Smoak. She's one of the many talented young people we have working in our IT department. Felicity, that's Andrew Rivers. CEO of Rivers Corporate."  
"Nice to meet you." Felicity said.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled again.

Walter had to leave the room real quick, and Andrew asked Felicity out to dinner. They clicked the first night and she's been happy ever since. He’s a real gentlemen, opens the car door, pulls out her chair, takes her jacket, and the whole 9 yards. Andrew is a real catch and Felicity was happy she went fishing that day!

The text had informed her that he has a late meeting and cannot make dinner tonight, but will make it up to her. Usually this does not happen so she knows it’s something important.

At twelve o’clock sharp, Oliver walks back into her office. He shoots her a smile, which she has to admit she missed. He waits patiently as she finishes whatever she’s doing. He observes her, watches her fast fingers fly across the keyboard. He could use skills like that, for his night time activities.

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done. Walter needs this before I go to lunch. Well at least I think he does. He didn’t really give me a time limit on it, but I want to get it back to him as soon as possible because he’s also so nice to me, so it’s the least I can do for him.”

He was glad that she still babbled, it was soothing to him that even though she was different now, she was still the same. He was so different from those years ago and he wasn’t sure how she was going to handle it. He doesn’t know if she would believe him, but he needed her to know what happened. He needed her to know that he was, and still is, so in love with her. He needed her to know he didn’t cheat on her.

“Done!” she said with a fist pump.

 

“Okay, the restaurant is actually around the corner so I figured we could just walk.” He said.  
She slipped her coat on and they left. She also sent Andrew a text telling him she was having lunch with Oliver, and explained to him that Oliver was an old friend. They walked to the restaurant in silence. He was going to take her to Big Belly Burger because he hasn’t had it in five years, but decided against it. The last time he took her there was when he told her he wanted her to come to china with him. After what he’s been through, he’s glad she denied it.

The place was causal and not “rich people food” as Felicity would call it. He helped her out of her jacket and pulled out her chair. Then he went around on the other side and sat across from her.

“So five years and you still look the same.” Oliver said.

“Can’t say the same about you. Was there a gym on the island?” Felicity joked. “And your hair is shorter and darker. More facial hair. You look good Oliver.” She said.  
“I guess we should talk about what happened.”

“We don’t have too. I already know what you’re going to say. You realized that you didn’t want me anymore and decided that was the best way to dump me. Message gotten loud and clear, Oliver Queen doesn’t date nerdy computer science majors.”

“That’s not what happened at all Felicity. I wanna start off by saying I didn’t cheat on you. My dad was cheating on my mom with Sara. She has a thing for older guys with money. Well, she did have a thing for me but I turned her down, then she went after my dad. She just wanted fun and thought I was going to give it to her. But I was in a committed relationship with you. I’m not saying I didn’t talk to Sara, she was a nice girl and we became good friends those three days on the Gambit and I told her all about you, but I did not cheat on you. I believe you to be the love of my life. There isn’t going to be another you, I saw myself moving in with you, proposing to you, marring you, having kids with you, buying a huge house that you would say you were against but fall in love with the small garden out front, growing old with you. I want it all with you Felicity and if I could go back and change getting on the Gambit, giving you that vision of me, I would. Because that would mean that you would still be mine.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“You don’t have too, I know it’s a lot to take in, but why would I lie to you? If you knew me back then, you would know that it’s hard for me to lie to you. I might have changed, but my feelings for you have not. You could always tell when I’m lying.”

“You forgot to mention it was an old boyfriend you were meeting. Luckily, I’m not the jealous type.” A tall man with dark hair interrupted them.

No one needed to tell Oliver, he knew by the way she looked up at him. She loved this man.

“Oliver, this is Andrew Rivers my boyfriend, Andrew this is Oliver Queen.”

“Nice to meet you.” Oliver gave him a forced smile.

“Queen? As in…” he trailed off.

“The one and only.” Oliver had his old self in place.

Felicity furrowed her brow, what happened to the guy she was just talking too?

“You have to tell me about the time you peed on a cop. That was the story going around in high school at the time.”

“Some other time, I should get going. It was nice meeting you Anthony.”

“It’s Andrew, and you too.”

“See you around Felicity.” He winked at her and took care of the check on his way out.

“You didn’t tell me you dated Oliver Queen.”

“I told you I got my heart broken in collage didn’t I?”

“Well he doesn’t know what he missed out on.”

But he does, Felicity thought, and if it’s like collage, she doesn’t stand a chance.

Later that night, while Andrew was still in his meeting, Felicity paced back and forth in her living room. She did miss Oliver, she missed their friendship. She wonders if they could go back to that. It’s the only thing she has to offer at the moment, and probably forever. While Oliver saw his life with Felicity, Felicity saw hers with Andrew. ‘But you did see one with Oliver once, a happier one’ a voice in the back of her head told her.

She grabbed her keys and started driving. She drove the way to Oliver’s mansion. A route she didn’t drive in almost five years, but a route she wouldn’t forget. She parked her car and knocked on the door. Raisa answered and smiled at Felicity.

“Miss Felicity, a pleasure as always.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Are you here to see Mr. Oliver? Mr. Tommy is here.”

“Maybe I should come back then. Those two missed each other. They go back further than I do with them.” Felicity hesitated.

“Nonsense. He’d be happy you’re here. They’re in his room. You know the way, yes?”

“Couldn’t forget it.” She mumbled under her breath.

She walked up the stairs and took a left. She could hear laughter coming from Oliver’s room. It was almost like old times. Almost. Again, she hesitated in knocking on the door. Then she decided against it and started to walk away. But the door opened and Oliver peeked his head out.

“The island taught me how to sense a presence really good. Plus yours isn’t one I’d forget.” He called out to her.

“I didn’t mean to come here.” He started walking towards her.

“I can also sense when you’re lying, but you don’t have to tell me. You can go if you want, or you can tell me why you came here.”

“I thought about what you said today at lunch. And as you now know, I’m in a relationship-”

“With Arron, he seems like a good guy.”

“Andrew, and he is.”

“How serious are you guys?”

“I love him Oliver. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Right, go ahead.”

“The only thing I can offer you is my friendship. It may not be enough for you, but if you want me in your life, it’s all I can give you. But you have to understand I was so hurt and angry and upset, because I thought you were cheating on me, which I do believe you, it took me almost three years to trust someone again.”

“I would love to be friends with you Felicity.”

“Really? I thought you were gonna decline, and then I was going to quit my job because you’re gonna be CEO one day and you’ve been away five years, technology has changed, there would be awkward exchanges and then you would probably just end up firing me anyway so minus well quit. Save myself some embarrassment. Then I’d have to try to find somewhere else to go, which might not be too hard because I could probably get letters of recommendation from Walter and Andrew-”

“I would never fire you Felicity.”

“Thank you. But that’s all I wanted to say, so I’m gonna go now.” She said and started to head towards the stairs.

“Felicity?” he called out to her.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for believing, and for coming here. It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome.” She said and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo there's another chapter for you. i'm a little stuck at a part so i put up another chapter for you guys. hope you like it!!


	3. She Can Feel My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting things happen here

Oliver walked back in his room and Tommy looked at him.

“Let’s go out.” Oliver said

“Are you sure? We still need to pick a place for you’re welcome home bash this weekend.”

“What better way to find somewhere than going out and scoping them?”

“I like the way you think.”

However, the first place they went too, they were kidnapped. They were both shot with a tranquilizer dart, Tommy was out instantly, while it took a little longer to take Oliver down. A sac was put over his head and then he was thrown into a van. When he came too, he was zip cuffed to a chair, and Tommy was still out of it.

“Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident?”

Oliver took in his surroundings, he counted their weapons, their bodies, their movements. He tested out the zip cuffs.

“I ask the questions, you give me the answers.”

When Oliver refused to answer, he got tasered.

“Did he make it to the Island? Did he tell you anything?”

Tased again.

“Yes he did.” Oliver said.

“What did he tell you Mr. Queen?”

“He told me I’m gonna kill you.” Oliver said with a threatening tone.

The men around him laughed.

“You’re delusional. You’re zip cuffed to that chair.”

Oliver brought both of his hands from around his back and showed the man.

“Not anymore.”

The guy swung at Oliver, but he easily ducked and grabbed the chair he was sitting in, he used it as a shield. Then hit someone in the face with it, then broke off a piece of it and stabbed someone with it. When someone shot at him, he used the closest person to him as a human shield. The gunman ran off. Before Oliver followed, he checked Tommy’s pulse to make sure he was still alive then ran after the guy. He easily dodged the bullets. He finally caught up to the guy.

“He killed that man.”

“You don’t have to do this!” the man begged for his life.

“Yes I do, nobody can know my secret.” He said then snapped his neck.

Tommy called the cops and Detective Lance, Laurel and Sara’s father, was the responding detective. He and Oliver have a history of not getting along. Oliver made up the story about a man in a green hood was the one who rescued them. When asked, Tommy told them he was out of it after.

Oliver’s plans to save the city had been moved up. However, his mom insisted on getting him a bodyguard. It was John Diggle, his former friend in collage. He was different now, as he was very up tight and serious. Oliver ditched him as much as possible. Including jumping out of the moving car.

He went to his father’s old factory and started his plan. He got in the basement and set up his new hideout. His first target was Adam Hunt. The interrogation with Adam Hunt went as planned. Hunt looked scared, and Oliver hopes it was enough to get him to do as he asked so he won't have to go back.

Just in case though, Oliver picked the hall across the street from Hunt's office to hold his back from the dead party. It's really easy to get to and no one would know if he stepped out for a moment.

Felicity got an invite to the party. She looked at it for at least twenty minutes. She didn't know whether or not to go, and if she should bring Andrew. He's never really went to parties. He's gone to investment parties, sure, but nothing even close to an Oliver Queen's back from the dead type of party.

"What's that?" Andrew asked while they were having breakfast.

"Oh, an invite to a party. Do you wanna go?"

"Oliver's right?"

"Yeah. We were close before the island."

"I'm going on a business trip that weekend. But you should go and have fun. Oliver was an important part of your life and I hope the two of you can remain friends. I have nothing to worry about right Felicity?" Andrew asked.

"I'm one hundred percent over Oliver Queen and one hundred percent love you." she smiled at him.

"Then have fun. I'm a phone call away if you need me." He smiled back at her

The weekend of the party, Felicity went out and got a new dress. She also got a new pair of shoes for the occasion, they were strappy and silver. She called and asked Laurel if she was going.

“Tommy invited me so yeah, I’m going to be there.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“Who what?”

“Oliver that you’re seeing his best friend. Believe it or not, Oliver did have feelings for you at some point. He should hear it from you or Tommy before it slips from my mouth or someone else’s.”

“Did you tell him yet?”

“I plan to when the time is right. We had lunch once and Andrew showed up, so there haven’t been much time to tell him anything. But I will. Tommy on the other hand is with him more than he’s near you, he has had all the time in the world.”

“By the end of the week, we both have to tell him okay?”

“Deal.”

Felicity went home to get ready. She was nervous about how Oliver would react once she told him. Her mind was made up though, if anyone was to take the blame, it would be her. She would take full responsibility for the whole thing. But he has every right to know and she needs it to come out the right way at the right time.

The party was in full swing when Felicity arrived. She walked around for a little, got herself a drink, until she finally found Tommy and Laurel. Oliver still hasn’t showed his face at his own party and Tommy was getting worried.

“You know him, he’s always late. But he also always shows up.” Felicity tried to comfort him.

“You’d think he’d be on time for his own party though.”

“There he is.” Felicity pointed to Oliver who was making his way down the stairs.

“Everybody!! Man of the hour! Ladies give this guy a proper homecoming.”

Oliver was escorted to a stage and Tommy grabbed Felicity. He then grabbed three shots and handed one to each of his friends. At once, they all knocked it down.  
“I missed tequila!” the place erupted in cheers.

Oliver got off the stage and looked at his two best friends. Felicity had a warm smile on her face. It’s been a while since it was just the three of them, and she missed it. She missed the fun times they had, she missed being in their company.

Around ten, Oliver disappeared. When Felicity went to find him, she found Diggle passed out in the hallway. When she woke him up, he was surprised to see her.

“I didn't think the two of you would remain friends.” Dig said.

“He explained it, and I believed him. So we’re friends again.”

“Well, there’s something going on with your friend.”

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked.

“He’s just different. He was kidnapped and I was hired to protect him, but he doesn’t want any protection. There’s only so much I can do.”

“Dig, he’s been stranded on an island, away from normal civilization for years. He’s used to always being alone so this is normal behavior for him. He’ll get used to it, just give him some time.” Felicity smiled.

“Something’s not right Felicity.”

“I’m going to go find him.”

“If he doesn’t want to be found, you won’t be able too. Believe me.” Diggle said before walking away.

Felicity circled the place three times and still couldn’t find him. She was going to call it a night and go home, since this really isn’t her scene anymore, but then the cops swarmed in. Oliver appeared then, and told everyone to party on. She shook her head and continued for the door.

Tommy nudged Oliver’s shoulder and pointed at Felicity. She was leaving so he started after her. He had to weave in and out of the crowd of people, stop and get steal the drugs Thea just purchased, and by the time he caught up to her, she was half way to her car.

“You’re leaving?”

“I forgot what an Oliver Queen party was.”

“No, this is a Tommy Merlyn party with my name all over it. I just picked the spot.”

“Where were you? I looked all over for you and I couldn’t find you, and believe me when I say I can spot you in a crowd. It’s like you left or something.”

“It’s still weird being surrounded by a lot of people. It was just me on the island.” He said and something flashed in his eyes but Felicity ignored it.

“You know you can talk to me right? I mean I know a lot of people probably told you that and you’re sick of hearing it, but you’re not alone anymore. I’m here for you whenever you need me.” She smiled at him.

“I’ll remember that.” He said and pulled her in for a hug.

Felicity breathed him in. Somehow he still smelled the same which was comforting to her. The scent that filled Oliver’s nostrils was bittersweet. He could tell that she still used that peach body wash, and that same vanilla cinnamon spray. A scent he couldn’t forget, even if he wanted too.

“See you around.” Felicity said.

“Felicity?”

“Oliver?”

They both said together.

“Go ahead.” Felicity said.

“Make sure you lock your doors and windows. The man with the hood is still out there and he’s dangerous. What were you gonna say?”

“Oh, just that a lot has changed and you should prepare yourself for some pretty crazy things.” She smiled.

‘Like the thing I’m gonna tell you.’ Felicity wanted to add but it wasn’t right.

“Good night, Felicity.”

“See you around.”

She got in her car and drove home. She made sure all of her doors and windows were locked. She could’ve sworn, when she woke up in the middle of the night, that she saw The Hood outside of her window. Little did she know it was only her friend making sure no one could get in her house and hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uugghhh, so i'm posting this to get some answer out of you guys. i'm about 12,500 words and like 30 pages into this and i still have no idea how this is going to end. obviously the undertaking is going to happen but if i end it the way i'm thinking about ending it, i'll need to write a third part because it'll be another cliff hanger because i can only seem to write those. i think my only problem is getting from where i am now to the ending point. there's like a lot of fluff in here so far and oliver is really out of character, but my excuse for it is because a differed oliver was lost at see so an even more different oliver was found. idk, i dont want you guys to hate it.
> 
> ps. WHAT DOES FELICITY HAVE TO TELL OLIVER??? any guesses??? (p.s (dont take this in a mean way) dont accuse me for steeling your idea, i already have that part written and i'm not gonna change it, it might even happen next time i post. which will be next time i get stuck in this story.) anyway, i'm done making you guys read this unimportant note. do you guys even read this??


	4. Fell Asleep To It's Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Oliver her secret!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i really really really really need you guys for a second. we're gonna have a vote, important because it's gonna help with the direction of the story. do you guys think i should kill Tommy like in the show? simply reply 'yes' if you think i should or 'no' if you think i should keep him alive.
> 
> one more thing, this is it. no more chapters until i've finished it because if not, i'll end up posting the whole thing and be stuck forever at the part i'm stuck at. i have ideas but i need to get over this hump. anyway enjoy!!!

Felicity and Oliver set aside some days where they would have lunch together. Sometimes Tommy would join them, sometimes Andrew would, and sometimes even Diggle would. There was a new body guard Oliver had for only a little, Rob, but Diggle was back in no time. Once Diggle came back, he and Oliver seemed to have an understanding of each other. That was because Diggle was now working with Oliver at night and understood that he really didn’t need a bodyguard.

Laurel called Felicity one Tuesday night. She told her that she told Oliver that she and Tommy were dating and he seemed genuinely happy about it. She encouraged Felicity to tell Oliver her little secret soon too because of how understanding he was of Laurel’s. So about a week later, Felicity called Oliver and asked him if she could talk to him in person.

It was late at night, so Oliver asked if he should stop by tomorrow and she asked if now worked for him. Andrew was gonna be back from another business meeting tomorrow so she wouldn’t have the time tomorrow. He agreed and came over on his bike, which Felicity didn’t know he knew how to drive.

She sat down on the couch and nervously fidgeted with her skirt. She wouldn’t look at him and she chewed on her bottom lip. Oliver grabbed her hands in his and gave her a small smile.

“You can tell me.”

“But you see, when you say that I know you’re not going to expect what I’m about to say. And I don’t know how you’re going to react to it. But I do know that if it wasn’t wrong, I wouldn’t be feeling this horrible about it. But I want me to be the one and only person you blame for it.”

“Then you should just tell me. Like a band aid.” Oliver tried going the joking route.

“I had sex with Tommy.”

Felicity seen the on his face before. When she turned him down all those years ago in collage. Everything broke inside of her then, just like everything was breaking inside of her now.

“Oliver I-”

“When?” she couldn’t read his face, or decipher his voice.

“It was two years after you were presumed dead.”

“How many times?”

“Just the once.”

“Why?”

“We were drunk and I was upset because no one would approach me in the clubs or the bars, and he was just there. It didn’t mean anything. We laughed about it after words and agreed to never do it again.”

“Did you have feelings for him?”

“Not the way I do, did, for you.” She hoped he didn’t catch her slip.

“Why am I only blaming you?”

“Because Tommy is more important to you than I am. He’s your best friend and I took advantage of him while he was drunk.”

When he didn’t talk for a while, Felicity did what she did best, well second best because she did computers best, she started to ramble.

“I can see you’re mad, and it looks like you wanna hit someone. So you can hit me, not hard. I imagine you benching me. Not really imagining. I meant that you’re so strong looking that you could bench me, or my weight.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t know if this helps or not, but I was imaging our first time the whole time. Don’t tell him I told you, but I imagined he was you the entire time. You’re better at it. And I’m not just saying that to get out of this, because I’m completely ready to take full responsi-”

He kissed her. A long, hard, hot, fired, emotional kiss. She didn’t know what it was, but something inside of her made her respond immediately. When he pulled out of it, he got up and left without saying anything.

Oliver walked into the club that Tommy was at. He easily spotted him at a table with a bunch of people around him. Tommy looked up from the people at Oliver making his way over to him. Once he got close enough, Tommy knew. He knew Felicity had told him. She could have at least warned him about it.

“I know you’re mad and you have every right to be-”

“Out of everyone Tommy, you got with her. You know how I feel about her.”

“It just happened! We were-”

“I know she told me! What I don’t know is why you would let her take all the blame? I’m clearly blaming you!”

“I told her I’d handle this. I’d take the responsibility, but she wanted to. And it takes two to tango.”

“She’s only been to one tango before you! And I’ve seen the way you are when you’ve been drinking and I’ve seen the way she is when she’s drinking. She didn’t start it. Her story on how she was sad, was bullshit. I read right through it.”

“I can’t do anything but say I’m sorry it happened. If I could go back and change it, I would.”

“Fine.”

“So we’re good?” Tommy asked.

Oliver punched him in the face. Tommy fell down and looked up at Oliver.

“Now we’re good.” Oliver said and started to leave.

“See you around buddy!” Tommy said as he was standing up, knowing he probably deserved more than that.

He looked at his phone and saw that Felicity had texted him, he just never looked at it.

Felicity started freaking out. She’s in a committed relationship with Andrew, who she loves very much. What does she tell him? Does she tell him? Yes, this is something he needs to know. Damn it Oliver!

Andrew handled the situation very well, Felicity thought. He was calm, understanding and if he was mad about it he didn't show. He told her as long as she didn't have feelings for Oliver, they would be just fine. And Felicity didn't have feelings for Oliver.

Andrew happened to run into Oliver on a random Thursday night. And by run into, he meant he saw Oliver go into the liquor store so he followed him in there. He watched Oliver for a little, saw him pick out a bottle of wine, Felicity's favorite kind to be exact, before he approached him.

"Good choice." Andrew said.

"Yeah, it was my favorite before the island." Oliver looked at Andrew.

"So you're buying it because you like it and not because it's Felicity's favorite too."

"And you're excusing me of...?" Oliver turned his whole body to face Andrew.

"She told me what happened. She told me you kissed her."

"I'm not going to deny it."

"I'm going to make this very clear. You stay away from her. It's been five years since you've last seen her. That's five years worth of getting over you. She doesn't love you anymore."

"If you trusted her, you wouldn't be giving me this warning. Yeah, okay I kissed her. So what? I wanted to see if it was the same as before."

"And was it?"

"It was nothing like how it used to be. So you're safe. Felicity and I are just friends now. And I'd like to see you try and stop it." Oliver said and walked away from him.

What Oliver didn't tell him was that this kiss was so different than the ones five years ago because whatever he felt for her then, intensified now. If the old Oliver shared that kiss with this Felicity, he probably would've ripped her clothes off. But this Oliver had more self-restraint. In truth, Andrew probably wasn't safe. His feelings for Felicity had not changed one bit. To him, she's the love of his life, and that won't change.

Oliver watched Andrew walk out of the store, then went to find something stronger. He didn’t want to hate Andrew, he would like for the two of them to be friends. But he doesn’t think that would be possible. They both love the same woman.


	5. Under Blankets and Warm Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laptops and lattes. Also momma Smoak invites Oliver and Tommy to Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sorta just a fluff chapter. even though there's not much Olicity. next chapter is a good one though, don't know when i'm gonna post it though. anyway, enjoy. oh, and yes, i'm stuck again.
> 
> sorry for any errors :)

“Andrew are you listening to me?” Felicity asked him over breakfast.

“Hmm? Sorry I didn’t hear you?”

“I said my mother wants us to come over later tonight for dinner. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I have to stay a little late at the office, but I will be there.”

“Do you want me to wait for you?”

“No, I know how you and your mother like to talk. It’ll give you guys some time before I show up to gossip and talk shit on me.” He joked.

“We would never!” she smiled back at him.

“I’ll be there around six. See you then.”

He leaned down and kissed her before he grabbed his brief case and left. They don’t live together, but they spend the night together every night. Some nights at her place, some nights at his. They were at his place right now.

She walked to his bedroom and open his closet. It was a mixture of both of their clothes. She found an outfit, a simple pink button down shirt and a black skirt, then took a shower. After her shower, she tied her hair back, like she usually does, and got ready. Before she left, she painted her lips bright pink.

Walking into the IT department, all hell was breaking loose. Phones were ringing off the hook, people were running around, papers were flying. She stopped the closest person to her and asked what happened.

“The entire server is down and no one can get it up and running. Jenny locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out.”

Jenny is the head of the department. Felicity shook her head and went to her little cubical. Just then, her phone rang and by the numbers that lit up she knew it was Walter.

“Felicity Smoak at your service.”

“Ms. Smoak. I need you to go to the server room and fix this.”

“I don’t even know what’s wrong with it.”

“Not yet. But you will. Good luck Ms. Smoak.”

She could feel the headache beginning to form.

Upon entering the server room, she noticed the problem almost immediately. It seems the server room has a mouse that chew through the main wire. She understood why they weren’t able to see it, they didn’t even think to check the wire. But when she replaced the wire, the system was still down. Sighing, she knew she was going to have to have an unpleasant talk with Walter later.

Their server was shot, so she created a new one. She warned Jenny not to purchase this one because it was known for crashing and not being able to be fixed. Felicity could probably fix it, but it would take an hour or two. Besides it was a really bad, cheap, program that was destined to fail the company.

Queen’s consolidated was up and running in no time. She didn’t care if she just spent unauthorized money, she was sure Walter wouldn’t mind. She went up to his floor to discuss what happened. Not waiting for a signal to go in, she just barged right in and started explaining.

“At first, there was a mouse that chewed through the wire, which we should probably set up a trap or something because that’s probably like a health code violation. When I replace the wire the screens turned on but nothing happened. Normally I don’t like to do this, but when it was time to purchase a server, I told Jenny not to get that one. It wasn’t safe and if she took the time to read one review she would have known it was crap. But it’s also cheap. Which brings me to my next thing, in order to get the servers up and running again in a decent amount of time, I had to buy a new one. It was a bit on the expensive side but I didn’t think you would mind because this one is really good. Amazing even. There’s more reported homeless people in Starling City, than there are numbers of crashes in this server.”

“You spent unauthorized company money?” Moira said, and Felicity had just noticed she was in the room.

“Oh, hello Mrs. Queen. Or is it Steele? Did you hyphenate, you seem like the type of person to hyphenate.”

“Felicity.” Oliver said, which was when she noticed he was there too.

“Did I interrupt a thing?” she asked suddenly realizing how rude she actually was. 

“No, thank you for getting it back up and running. Don’t worry about the money, I’m glad you did what you had to in order to help the company, just like I told you too.” Walter smiled.

“You are?” Moira asked clearly unpleased.

“Moira, this is Felicity Smoak. The best person we’ve got in the IT department.”

“I’ve also been Oliver’s best friend for years and slept at your house thousands of times and went to the same collage as Oliver, and you came to tell me that my boyfriend cheated on me and then his boat sank. But why would you remember me? I’m nobody.” 

Oliver had a small smile on his face, clearly amused.

“I know who you are dear. It's okay. I didn’t realize you had told her to do what she had too. Excuse my rudeness.”

“All is forgiven. But if you’s would excuse me, I have to try to get Jen out of the bathroom.”

“And tell her I’d like a word.”

“I’ll walk with you.” Oliver smiled.

When they left Walter’s office, Felicity stopped Oliver by the elevators and pressed the button.

“You’re mother totally hates me.”

“No she doesn’t.”

“Okay.” She said sarcastically.

“So can you meet me at Big Belly Burger for lunch? I wanna run something by you.”

“Sure. See you then.”

Getting Jenny out of the bathroom took all morning. By the time she got back to her cubicle, there was a note from Walter sitting on her desk. It informed her that Jenny has been relieved from her job and the position was hers if she wanted it.

Oliver walked in her cubicle, before noon. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Ol-Mr. Queen.”

“You can call me Oliver, I won’t fire you.” He smiled.

“Is it lunch time already?”

“No, I’m having trouble with my laptop.”

He handed her his bullet riddled laptop. Well not his laptop, but a laptop. She studied it for a second, feeling bad for the helpless electronic. She looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

“I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cause these look like bullet holes.” She observed the laptop again.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.”

She looked at him with disbelief on her face. She tilted her head back and there was a hint of a smile on her face. He knew she didn’t believe him, but he smiled back and stuck with the story.

“If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

“Mhm.” She nodded her head.

Felicity hooked up the laptop to her computer, thankfully the bullets didn’t hit the hard drive. She was able to bring everything up. She talked him through her findings and she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Oliver, I don’t know what’s going on, but are you okay? Do you need help or something? I’m not gonna ask where you got this laptop, but if you need help, let me know. I don’t know what I will do, but I’m sure we can find someone who can help.”

“I’m fine Felicity. I already told you, it’s my laptop.” He said, grabbing the damaged electronic from her, “See you in about an hour.” He smiled and left.

Oliver went to the foundry and started his own research. He needed to stop this Lawton guy, and find Warren Patel, he’s on the list. He plans to gather all of his competition in one room tomorrow night and have Lawton take out as many as possible. Not if Oliver can get to him first.

As Oliver was walking to Big Belly Burger, an all too familiar woman stopped him. She flagged him down and Oliver couldn’t ignore her. This was momma Smoak we’re talking about.

“Oliver, dear. Sorry I haven’t been able to come see you. I’m a busy woman.” She pulled him in for a hug.

“Some things never change. How are you? I’ve missed you.” Oliver smiled.

“Me? How are you? If there’s anything I can do you let me know okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Listen, Felicity is coming over for dinner tonight, join us. Bring Tommy too, I haven’t seen him in a while either.”

“Will do. I’m meeting Felicity for lunch, care to join?”

“No, I’m a busy woman. I gotta go start dinner. See you tonight though okay?”

“Bye Ms. Smoak.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity was sitting in a booth when he arrived. She already ordered for him and there was a shake waiting for him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I ran into your mother. She invited me and Tommy for dinner.”

“Great. Me, you, Tommy, Andrew and my mom. That’s not a disaster waiting to happen or anything.”

“I can try to get out of it.”

“No you can’t, it’s my mom we’re talking about here.”

“True.”

“So, what did you wanna run by me?”

“I’m thinking about opening a club.”

“That’d be good for you. Give you a nice way to spend your nights.”

“You think so?” Oliver smiled.

“Who knows the club scene better than you? I bet you could get Tommy to help you out! He has a business degree.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t want to help me. I was thinking that my father’s old steel place would be the best place for this.”

“Yeah, it’s a great location. We’ll get an announcement up on the internet about it. It’ll go viral.”

“That’s a really good idea.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” She smiled at him. 

“I will hold you to that offer, I’m sure of it.” Thinking he will already need help with anything electrical in that place.

“I have something to run by you too.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I got a letter from Walter today, telling me I’m the new Head of the IT Department.”

“Okay. That’s good right?”

“So you think I should take it?”

“I think that for as long as we’ve known each other, the only thing you’ve talked about was becoming this position at a very big company. Queens Consolidated is one, if not, the biggest company in this area. I think you are gonna kick ass at it.” She smiled at him.


	6. If Only I Could Be In That Bed Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventful dinner with Momma Smoak (whom i call Momma Smoak instead of her name. i like the sound of it) Felicity, Tommy, Oliver, and Andrew. What could possible go wrong? Or will it go right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one is better than last chapter, that one was rough. Enjoy

Felicity went back to work for five long hours. Before she left for the night, she went to Walter’s office and accepted the position. Oliver was right, she was gonna kick ass at this. Walter also told her that she was perfect for the position. She double checked everything before she left. She had this feeling she was forgetting something.

She stopped at a store and got a chocolate cake, since her mom told her she was responsible for dessert, and headed over. Upon arriving, she noted that Tommy and Oliver were already there. She was regretting this. She didn’t want to keep Andrew and Oliver in the same room for long periods of time. She can tell they don’t like each other. To make matters worse, Tommy’s here. What do all three of them have in common? They’ve all seen her naked. She already knew she would be needing at least two glasses of wine to get through this. Good thing she got some of that too. 

“Felicity. Hi honey, how are you?” Her mom smiled brightly. 

“I’m fine mom. How are you?” she hugged the woman. 

“Just fine. You got cake, and wine! But no Andrew. Where’s Andrew?”

“He’s in a meeting. He’s been having them a lot lately. He won’t be here till six.”

“I’m sure he’s working on something important. Go get settled in the living room with Oliver and Tommy, I’ll be in there in a moment.”

“Why did you invite them? I mean I love them and all, but it’s weird having Oliver and Andrew in the same room.” Felicity whispered to her mom.

“I know. But you’re gonna have to get used to it. You and Oliver had something great, and it’s so awkward for you because there’s still chemistry there. That doesn’t go away when it’s something like you and him. They both have to get used to it because I’m sure they’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other.”

In the living room, Tommy was talking to Oliver about clubs and girls. He was only half listening because he heard the conversation Felicity was having with her mother. He knew how he felt about Felicity, he just didn’t know how she felt about him. 

She walked into the living room and smiled at her boys. Tommy was sporting the looks of a faded black eye. She didn’t have to ask to know what happened. She sat between them, nesting her rather large glass of wine. 

“So, how much trouble did you two get into while I was away?” Oliver asked curiously. 

“No way am I telling you.” Tommy said pointing to his eye. 

“I spent the night in a holding cell. It took Tommy a night to fly to MIT to bail me out.”

“What did you do?”

“Disorderly conduct and public intoxication. Apparently you cannot try to seduce a cop. And you most definitely can NOT take off his pants, in the middle of the street.”

“How did you manage to do that?”

“I have fast hands.”

They laughed. Lucky for her, she didn’t get into too much trouble with the cop. He only kept her in the cell because she was really drunk, not because she took off his pant. But Tommy never told her that, but he and Oliver shared a silent conversation. Oliver knew on that specific night, Felicity was drunk because of him. Tommy was in the middle of telling a story about her getting them banned from a club when Andrew walked in the door. 

“Sorry I’m late. The meeting ran longer than expected. I didn’t realize you were joining.” He looked at Oliver.

Felicity cursed herself out. She forgot to tell Andrew that Oliver was coming for dinner. He and Tommy get along great. She felt the testosterone in the air.

“I ran into Oliver while I was buying dinner. I haven’t had the chance to catch up with him since he’s been back so I invited him. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell Felicity either. It was a surprise.” Momma Smoak smiled at Andrew, “But dinner’s almost ready. I should go check on it.”

“Allow me to help you.” Tommy ran out of the room.

Felicity took a long drink of her wine. It was going to be an eventful evening. Oliver looked at Felicity, then at Andrew. Felicity looked at Andrew then at Oliver. Andrew was glaring at Oliver. She took another long drink of her wine, emptying the glass. 

“How’d the meeting go?” Felicity broke the awkward silence. 

“Fine. The investors were pleased with what we plan to do with Rivers Corp, so getting that into effect is the next project.”

“Which means longer hours for you right?”

“Felicity, it’ll only be for a few weeks. It’ll all be worth it in the end because I’m going to take two weeks off, we’re going on a vacation far from here. Just you and me on an island.”

“My advice would be to stay away from China, and fly there. Boats and yachts suck.” Oliver piped in, causing a giggle from Felicity. 

“Felicity, get in here please!” 

When Felicity left the room, Oliver stood up and went over to Andrew. 

“This is going to be a lot easier if you’d stop hating me. She’s not going to just drop me, she’s my friend and I’m her friend. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

“I do not trust you.”

“I don’t trust you. But she does, and I trust her. I already told you when I kissed her, it was nothing like how it used to be in college. Nothing is going to happen between us. You know her as well as I do, nothing is going to happen between us if she says no. I won’t force myself on her, I’m not like that. So you don’t need to trust me, but you need to trust her.”

“I do trust her.”

“Then we can be civil and less tense when we see each other. Who knows, maybe we’ll be friends.” 

It was pre-island Oliver talking but Andrew didn’t know that. Felicity heard the last of their conversation. She smiled a little. Maybe her boys would get along. After that, dinner ran smoothly. Felicity no longer felt testosterone in the air and she drank less wine. She was enjoying herself. 

“Oh yeah, guys! You’re looking at the new head of the IT Department at Queens Consolidated.”

“You followed my advice? That’s great! The IT department will never be the same.” Oliver spoke up first. 

“That’s great, babe. I was beginning to wonder when Walter was going to make you head of your department. It seemed kind of weird when he asked for you instead of the head of the department when the projector went.”

“He didn’t, I was the only one available.”

“I was in the room with him. He said, and I quote, ‘Don’t send anyone but Smoak’ and I’m glad he said that.”

“Wait, you two met at Queens Consolidated?” Oliver asked. 

“Yeah, the projector crashed. Thank god I wore pants that day because I had to climb on the table and fix the projector, and you know how clumsy I become when I’m on a table. So I somehow fell and he caught me and then asked me to dinner. It was nice.” Felicity smiled at Andrew. 

“Sounds like it.” Oliver said, his voice a little detached.

It pained him to see her happy. Not because he wanted her to be miserable, he knew it wasn’t him that made her happy anymore.


	7. If Only It Were Me Instead Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verdant intro. Olicity cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about any errors. i've reached 20,000 words with this story which makes me happy and comfortable enough to start bringing it to an ending point. thanks for reading!

Oliver pulled his friends, Tommy, Felicity, and Diggle, together and showed him the spot he wants to open the club at. Tommy and Felicity looked around, as Diggle knew the place well already.

“What do you think? Great spot for a night club or what?” Oliver said.

“Sweet, though, I gotta tell you man, if you’re thinking about calling it Queens I don’t think you’re gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.” Tommy laughs.

“Private office.” Oliver points off in the distance.

“For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine.” 

“Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meetings.” Oliver joked.

“Man, are you sure you wanna do this? It’s not like you have any experience running… well running anything. So how about tomorrow night, the four of us go scope out the competition? There’s a new club opening downtown. It’s called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.” Tommy suggested.

“Max Fuller?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I slept with his fiancé.” Oliver smiled.

“Before the wedding!” Felicity piped in.

“It was at the rehearsal dinner.”

“The rehearsal dinner is still technically before the wedding.” 

“Look, I’m a bodyguard now. No clubbing for me.” Diggle said sharing a look with Oliver.

“Then the three of us. Like old times.”

“I’m in, Andrew’s leaving today so I’m not doing anything.” 

“Great, see ya tonight. I’ve got plans with Laurel. Which reminds me Ollie, we should talk sometime soon.” Tommy said and left. 

“What do you think Felicity?”

“I think you can do this, but it’s gonna take a lot of hard work and sweat. I promise I’ll be there every step of the way and offer my opinion even when I know you will not want it but need it. But I think between the four of us, we can get a pretty successful night club up and running.” She smiled at him.

“I hope so.”

“I have to go too, I need to see Andrew off. We still on for lunch?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Tell him I say hi.”

“Oh, Oliver, I just wanted to say thank you. I don’t know what you said to him, but it means a lot that the two of you are getting along.”

“I know. That’s why we did it. Now go, you don’t want to miss his flight.” He said and watched her leave. 

Felicity made it to the airport just in time. If she would’ve arrived two minutes later, she would’ve missed it. She smiled as she approached Andrew.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Where were you? I was worried you we’re going to make it. Especially since I couldn’t stay at your place last night.”

“I know and I am sorry, but Oliver needed to show me something and he needed support. He says hi by the way. I think it’s great you both put your differences aside.”

“Me too. Listen, I’ll be back in three weeks.”

“You said one!” she almost screamed.

“I know, it’s gonna take longer than I expected. But it’ll make the home coming better.” He smiled down at her.

“It’s boarding, you should go. Be careful. I love you.” She leaned up and kissed him. 

“Love you too. See you in three weeks.” He said. 

“Call me when you land!” She yelled as he was handing in his ticket.

He turned around and smiled at her before boarding the plane. She watched the flight take off before she left the airport. Since it was a weekend, she didn’t have to rush to get to work. She went home and stared some research.

She got a bunch of club statistics. She found out what worked and what didn’t work. She found out what the best type of music to play and who the best type of people to hire are. She got alcohol reports and even got what kind of tables and chairs he should get. She didn’t know how prepared Oliver was for opening this club, so she just wanted him to be ready. 

Before she could register what she was doing, she printed everything out, put the research in a folder, and she drove to the Queen Mansion. She was about to knock on the door, when it opened and revealed the person she wanted to see. A small smile formed to his face, and she stood there. He’s always happy to see her. 

“You’re busy aren’t you? I should’ve called instead of just showing up. Like what if you weren’t even home? I’ll come back, but I’ll call instead of just showing up.”

“You should always just show up, I was just going for a walk Felicity. Care to join?”

“That’d be great because I have something for you. Don’t get too excited though, it’s boring.”

They started down the long driveway. He really did live in a beautiful area. There were not too many houses around, it was just nature and it was beautiful. 

“So I did some research for your night time activities.” Felicity said and Oliver shot her a look, so she explained, “Your club. I don’t want to know what other night time activities you had in mind.” She said causing him to laugh.

“What’d you find out?” 

She went into detail about her research. She was sure he stopped listening twenty minutes ago, but he always lets her talk away. It was actually soothing to him, her voice always calmed him down. He really was listening to her though, he knew whatever she was saying was important so he did his best to pay attention. 

They ended up going to a small café not too far from the Queen Mansion. He order her favorite coffee and got himself one too, along with a muffin that he knew he’d end up sharing with her. He didn’t mind though, he’d give her the world if that’s what he thought would make her happy. 

“So, how much of my research did you actually listen too? There was a lot of information so I won’t be mad.”

“I did my best to listen to most of it, but when you got to numbers you lost me.”

“Wow, a lot more than I expected,” she popped a piece of muffin her mouth, “You can look over this stuff tonight if you want. I guess I should’ve asked you first before I did all of this, I know you don’t want to spend your night reading about chairs and music stats. I’m just trying to help. I think this club will be good for you and you deserve something good after those five long years of hell.” She shrugged. 

“I will take that from you, but I’m not guaranteeing I’ll look over it tonight. We’re going clubbing, remember?”

“How did I forget that? I haven’t been to a club since I started at Queens Consolidated.”

“I know how you feel. Tommy took me to a club the other night, I think I forgot how to order a drink.”

“What? No way! You were always the drink orderer.” Felicity joked. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both enjoyed the muffin in front of them. Oliver was remembering the first time he brought Felicity here. They weren’t dating yet, but she needed a coffee and a quiet place to study. So he brought her here. But no studying was done, they sat in a corner booth and laughed the entire night, until the manager came and told them it was closing time. He doesn’t remember what they were laughing about, but that was the night Oliver fell in love with her laugh.

“I can see it you know?” she said pulling him from his memories.

“What?”

“That you’ve changed. You’re not the same boy who got on that boat, you’re the man that went through and survived hell. I don’t know what happened to you on the island, but I do know whatever it was, it changed you. And I know that you’re putting up a front. You still want people to see you as that boy and that’s the part that confuses me. You’ve shown me the man, but when we’re around other people you’re the boy again. You don’t have to tell me why, I was just pointing out that I see it and that you don’t have to pretend in front of me.” She explained. 

“It’s easier for them to see me as that boy because that’s what they’re last memory of me was. Can you imagine how they would react if post-island me walked up to them to have a conversation? They wouldn’t know what to do. So I pretend I didn’t change.”

“Then how come I can see it?”

“Because being with you, it was slowly transforming me into the man I wanted to be. I was in the process of growing up with you, but the island forced me to grow up entirely in a short amount of time. So I think you’ve seen glimpse, bits and pieces of this man before I went onto the boat. Does that make sense?” he looked up at her and saw something flash in her eyes.

“Yes.” She whispered.

They finish their muffin and head back to the mansion. They walked in a comfortable silence, and Oliver fought the urge to reach over and grab her hand. Felicity looked lost in her own thoughts as well. She wasn’t expecting Oliver to answer her back at the café. To be honest, she wasn’t really ready for that answer. 

Oliver had stopped at the cross walk, expecting her to stop too. When she didn’t, he went into protection mode, but he was hardly fast enough. The cars were flying down the street and she wasn’t paying any attention to them. She heard a blare of the horn and looked up. A car was flying right at her and she couldn’t get her legs to move. Just when she thought the car was going to hit her, she was roughly yanked away from it and tucked safely into Oliver’s chest. They driver yelled something out of the window and Oliver flipped him off.

“Are you okay? You have to watch where you’re going. They had the right away.” Oliver said his voice a little uneasy. 

“I’m sorry. I was just lost in thought. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt him tense, then slowly relax into her embrace. He returned the hug while allowing himself to calm down. What if he lost her again? If the island didn’t kill him, that surely would’ve.

With shaky legs, they walked back to the mansion, accident free. Felicity handed him the folder, smiled, and got in her car. He stopped her though, craving even more time with her. 

“Felicity, I’m glad that you see I’ve changed.”

“Me too.” She smiled again. 

“I’ll pick you up later.”

“Damn it. I forgot again. I have to go look for something to wear. But yeah, see you later.” 

Oliver watched her car disappear down his very long driveway. He made sure she was out of sight before hopping on his bike and heading towards his father’s old factory, or his base of operations. He did some more research on the next guy on the list.


	8. Does He Watch Your Favorite Movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIT hoodies Clubbing and Max Fuller and Big Belly Burger talk about the Hood

When it was time to get ready, Felicity still had not decided on what to wear, though her hair and makeup were done. She wasn’t even sure of what people wore to clubs now-a-days. So when Oliver knocks on her door, she panics. She threw the first thing she touched over her head, which she defiantly never intended for Oliver to see, and answered the door. He eyed her up and smiled. 

“Not the best clubbing choice.” He says.

She looks down and freezes. She grabbed her, his, MIT hoodie. He gave it to her one night while they were walking around campus and she never gave it back. She wasn’t planning on telling him she kept it. 

“I’m having trouble finding something to wear, and you’re early.” She said hoping he wouldn’t notice the hoodie.

“I know. I remembered taking this girl I once dated out on our first date, and out to dinner to meet my sister, and she had no idea what to wear. And so I’m taking said girl out tonight, not a date, and I couldn’t help but wondering if she still had trouble finding something to wear. So I got her a dress.” He said and it was then Felicity noticed the box in his hands. 

“Oliver-“

“No returns and it’s your size. I know no one else the same size and it would go to waste sitting in my closet.”

“Thank you.” She smiled knowing better than to deny a gift from Oliver. 

“I went crazy looking for that one day in the apartment, I hope you know that!” He yelled after her as she went to her room to change.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. She didn’t have the heart to get rid of this hoodie. She told Andrew she brought it big because she liked her hoodies big. He believed her because he trusts her and had since then purchased big hoodies for her. She felt awful lying to him, but she knew he would ask her to get rid of it. 

She opened the box and paused. How did he know her style after all those years? How did he know that she still had trouble picking out a dress? The dress was beautiful. It was turquoise with a lace design with a layered mesh tube top. There were no straps, and had a fitted waist that she knew would complement all of her curves. She added her six inch, open toe, black suede pumps. She ran a brush through her straight golden locks and made sure her makeup was still good.

When she came back out, she saw that Oliver was standing near her windowsill, the windowsill that she kept all of her pictures on. She was sure there were a few with him, and more with her, him and Tommy. But she didn’t have to look to know which one he was looking at. She kept it in the back, you’d have to be looking for it to know it’s there. It was when they were together, the last day she saw him. She went to the docks to see him off, and Tommy insisted that this picture was taken, pose and all. Felicity stood at the front of the boat, with her arms spread out wide, and Oliver was behind her. Like the titanic. However, they were looking at each other, their feelings clearly written on their faces. 

He knew she was behind him, but he didn’t turn around. He couldn’t right now. Though this picture was probably just something to remember him by, a smaller part of him told him that this was hope he needed for them to rekindle their relationship. That seeing him not dead, and knowing the truth sparked up her feelings for him. So he couldn’t turn around, that hope was displayed over his face and he needed a moment so he could shove deep, deep, deep down inside of him.

“Ready.” Felicity said thinking he didn’t know she was there. 

He put the picture back and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was ready to face her. Or so he thought. Standing there, in that dress, she took his breath away. No way in hell was he ready to face her when she’s dressed like that. Come to think of it, she even took his breath away when she was in her sweats too. 

“Yeah.” He managed to say. 

The car ride there was silent. Well, he was silent as he let her get all of her nervous blabs out of the way. He missed them most about her. There were too many silent nights on the island where he wished she was there, only for the night because he would never wish that kind of hell on his worst enemy let alone the love of his life, to blab and keep him company. 

Tommy was standing outside with Laurel at his side. He smiled as Oliver and Felicity grew closer. 

“Reminds me of the first time we went clubbing.” Felicity said.

They went inside, only to be thrown out a little while later. Not only had Max spotted them, he was still angry, and dumb enough to put the moves on Felicity, even though he tortured her in high school. Earning him a black eye, and Oliver in a one-on-three match. The Hood could take them out, but Oliver Queen, not so much. Lucky for him, Tommy intervened and Laurel even took down a guy with her self-defense class her dad made her take skills. Needless to say, they’re banned for life and now enjoying themselves some Big Belly Burger. 

“That was horrible. Your club might actually put his out of business.” Felicity said. 

“Great, yet another reason for him to hate me.”

“It’s okay for someone like him to hate someone like you.”

“Yeah, he’s just jealous.” Laurel said. 

“Why would he be jealous of me?”

“Well, one you’re good-looking.” Felicity said.

“Two, you’re friends with Felicity. Ever since his engagement ended, he’s been putting the moves on her. She turned him down every time but he wouldn’t take a hint. I guess, well hopefully now he knows not to mess with your girl.” Laurel said. 

“I bet if it were just the two of you in that room, you would’ve killed him. I’ve seen him almost kill someone because they mugged Felicity.” Tommy said. 

“I’m always the damsel.” Felicity sighed.

“No worries, that just means you’ll always have a knight in shining armor.” Laurel smiled. 

“Did you guys hear about that Hood guy? He’s insane, going after the rich like that.” Tommy said. 

“Well he did save you guys, maybe the people he’s after are bad or something. If he was targeting the rich, with no reason what so ever, than surely he would’ve done something more than just rescue you guys. Especially since Oliver just got back, he would’ve held you guys ransom or something.” Felicity said.

“So you’re defending him?”

“No. I just think he has a reason for what he’s doing. Albeit it’s not right what he’s doing, he has to have a reason or a purpose to it all. How does one wake up one day and go ‘I’m gonna go kill the rich and take their money.’ They don’t even know if he’s keeping all the money he’s taking. If he was, he’d have to be really good at hiding it. Don’t look at me like that! I think a lot in the IT department.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to go outside of the law-” Laurel started.

“To find justice.” The three others finished.

“What do you think Oliver?” 

“I think the guy is a maniac and you should all stay away from him. No one knows what he’s capable of. Especially if he killed all of Tommy and I’s kidnappers, he’s dangerous. I heard he even snapped one of their necks. It’s hard to snap a neck unless you’re specifically trained to do that.” 

Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel all shared a look at how serious, and almost angry Oliver’s voice sounded.

“Well, I think I’m gonna call it a night. I’m tired. It’s been a long week. Walter has me working on something and its very time consuming and I’m getting nowhere with it. But I’m going home. See you guys.” Felicity stood to leave. 

“Good night Felicity.” Laurel smiled. 

“Talk to you later.” Oliver said to Tommy and Laurel as he too stood to leave. 

“You’re leaving too?” Tommy asked.

“I’m her ride home.” He shrugged.

Oliver and Felicity walked to Oliver’s car and he opened the door for her. The ride back to her place was silent, for both of them. Both of them were lost in thought. Oliver was thinking about what Felicity had said about him. He couldn’t help but think if she would think differently of him if she knew what he was going to do after he dropped her off home. 

Felicity noticed that Oliver hadn’t really had an opinion of The Hood. She was intrigued that he warned them about The Hood, like he knew him or something. She wanted to ask him about it, but it wasn’t important. He wouldn’t really care about it. 

Much to her protest, Oliver walked her to the door. She stood there awkwardly, a part of her wanting him to kiss her again. Another part of her screaming at her because she was with Andrew, and he’s good to her. 

Oliver could tell there was a war going on in her head, but only because there’s one constantly going on inside of his. He watched carefully as she worked it all out and then opened her mouth to speak. 

“Tonight was fun. Though I’m not a huge fan of clubbing anymore. But I’m sure yours will be awesome. Of course it’s going to be awesome, you’re Oliver Queen. I’m gonna go inside now, see you sometime soon.”

“Good night Felicity.” He said with a small smile. 

“Good night Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt going the way i wanted it too and i dont know what to do to fix it. sorry if it sucks and for any errors.


	9. Does He Hold You When You Cry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interesting chapter, something happens to Walter, AND Andrew!

Over the next two weeks, Oliver came to see her in the IT department. Sometimes it was just to talk, other times he had an assignment for her. She didn’t believe a word he was telling her, but jokingly told him she was adding “Personal Researcher for Oliver Queen,” to her resume, then let him feed her more lies. She was sure that he had a good reason for lying to her, so she let it go.

She was pretty over worked, especially since Walter has her doing projects on the down low. She was trying to crack at what this book was he had given her. She didn’t know what made her use a florescent light, but she was happy she did. A long list of names was in the book. She did a small fist pump before running up to Walter’s office. 

“It needs to be dark in here if we’re gonna do this. And if I had more time to think of that sentence, it wouldn’t have sounded that dirty.” She smiled as she handed Walter the book and the glasses. 

“I only found that out, I still have work to do.” And he handed her the book back, and she left to do more research on it. 

 

A few days later, Oliver showed up to Felicity’s townhouse unexpected. She was in the midst of cleaning, and he found it refreshing she still did that in short shorts and a tank top. She let him in and turned down the radio. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked immediately when she saw his face.

“Walter’s gone missing.”

“What? When? I just saw him!” 

“He never came home from work on Friday and when we hadn’t heard anything by noon, we reported him missing.”

“That’s unbelievable! What if something bad happened to him?”

“Felicity, we can’t think like that.”

“He was so nice to me. Who’s gonna take over the company? Wow, is that insensitive? I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer either of those.”

“They’re trying to talk my mom into taking over.”

“I’m sorry Oliver, if there is anything you guys need, just call me.”

“I actually need a distraction right now.”

“Well Mr. Queen, I happen to be the queen of distraction, no pun intended. I just have to get changed real quickly then we will be off!” Felicity said. 

They spent the day walking around a flea market a few hours out of Starling. He thoroughly enjoyed himself. They laughed all day and missed each other’s company. He almost forgot what it’s like being near her all the time. Her mouth moves faster than her brain, he knew that, but he didn’t know how many sex innuendos she could make about a picture they saw. 

When he dropped her off at her house, he didn’t walk her to the door. He wanted too, but if he did, he knew he’d end up kissing her. He can do that again. She seemed happy with Andrew.

While Felicity closed her door, she leaned back on it. She should not be feeling those butterflies again. She has a good thing with Andrew and she loves him very much. A big, annoying, loud voice in the back of her mind yelled that she wasn’t in love with him, not like she is with Oliver. 

She threw herself into work after that, keeping busy and trying her best to keep the electronic part of Queens Consolidated up and running. So when Oliver stopped her on her way back to the IT department to get Moira some information about a competing company, she was just the slightest bit annoyed. 

“Felicity, hey. They said you’d be up here.”

“You look like something the cat dragged in. Not that there are cats in this building. Well once a cat did get in but a guard tased it. It smelled like fur and static in here for like a week.” 

“Would you mind stepping away from the window for little bit? I have a bit of a hangover.”

“Sounds like you need a Bloody Mary and pretzel. Not the IT department.” 

“My buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company. He says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, but I am very particular about what it is I put in my body.” She knew there was no ‘buddy Kevin.’ 

“I've noticed. I said not noticed. Right?” she was slightly mortified. 

Oliver laughs a little. 

“I'm trying to find a secret recipe. Could you please do a spectroanalysis of the sample and find out exactly where in the city it's made?”

“If it's an energy drink, why is it in a syringe?”

“I ran out of sports bottled.” He smile that Oliver Queen smile of his as she walked away muttering, 

“Ok.”

She looked over it for him and gave him the information he needed. No questions asked. She’s smart, but she didn’t put together that the Count was locked up immediately that same night, with the help of the Vigilante. 

Andrew came home two days early and surprised Felicity. She was not prepared for his homecoming. She answered the door in a beat up tank top and holey sweat pants. She had flour all over her face and there was something in her hair. Her glasses were crooked, but she did, however, smell like the chocolate chip cookies she was baking. He smiled brightly when he saw her. He missed her a lot.

“You should’ve called me. I would’ve at least showered!” She declared as he pulled her into a hug, getting flour all over his very expensive suit.

“I wanted to surprise you. I got you something while I was there. There was a little shop next to their company and it was sitting in the window staring at me. I could just picture you standing there. Not saying anything, just lost in it. So I got it for you. The lady told me not too many people like this one, so I knew you’d love it even more.” He said reaching into his pocket. 

Pulling out a box, he opened it and she gasped. Inside was a diamond bracelet. Around the top and bottom of it, were small regular diamonds. But in between them were bigger ones in different colors. There were yellows and purples and blues and pinks, all arranged in a pretty pattern. He was right, Felicity found the bracelet absolutely breathtaking. 

“Andrew it’s beautiful.”

“It reminded me of you.”

“Are these real?”

“Of course. You shouldn’t be donned up in fake jewelry, you’re way to pretty for that.” he said and planted a soft kiss on the side of her temple. 

“So by small shop, I’m guessing you meant…” she trailed off.

“Harry Winston. Usually not the store of my choice, but I couldn’t stop looking at it.” 

She smiled again and kissed him. As thing started to get heated, she pulled back. He looked at her, his normal deep brown eye almost black. 

“I have cookies in the oven, but once they come out, I will shower then we can pick this up where we left off.”

“Better idea. I’m gonna go home, and shower and get ready then I’m going to take you out to dinner then we are going to pick this up where we left off.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan.”

After getting the batch of cookies out of the oven, she left them out to cool off. She covered the remaining cookie dough up and placed it in her fridge. She took a quick shower, then started to get ready. She found a short fitted dress with a flared skirt and short sleeves. She put her new bracelet on, did her makeup and clipped her curls to the side. After she added red pumps, she sat on her couch and waited, and waited, and waited.

She called him a hundred and three times but he never answered. She figured he fell asleep, so she went to his house and let herself in with the key he’d given her. He wasn’t here. She called him again but still no answer. She decided to call one last time and finally got an answer. 

“Andrew! Finally I’ve been calling you-”

“Miss. Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Detective Lance. Sorry we didn’t answer any of your other phone calls, we were just trying to get to his phone out, but we did hear it ringing.”  
“Where’s Andrew? Is he okay? Did he get arrested? Do I have to come bail him out? What did he do?”

“No ma’am calm down please. We’re at the hospital with him now. There was an accident-”

“What kind of accident? Is he okay? Oh my god, did he die?” She was crying now. 

“Ma’am if you’d just let me finish. Andrew is going to live. He’s in the ICU he’s unconscious but he’s stable.”  
“What happened?” 

She was now on her way to her car to drive to the hospital. Detective Lance heard the distress in her voice and tried to calm her down. He also heard her car start.  
“Felicity, I need you to tell me where you are and I will come get you. You can’t drive in your condition. Is there anyone you can call to go get you? You’re friends with Queen right? I’m going to send him to go get you. Just tell me where you are.”

“I’m at Andrew’s.” she said.

Detective Lance let out a sigh of relief when he heard her shut off her car, “Andrew’s okay. Stay there, do you want me to come or Oliver?”

“Oliver.” She said. 

“Okay. Go inside and relax. Andrew is going to be fine. When you get here, I will go over what happened in more details.”

“Thank you detective.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've been meaning to post this chapter for a while now, I've just been busy. Anyway, i really wanted to talk about something. That something being Felicity's ASS! HAVE YOU'S SEEN IT!? i know it's weird that i pay attention to that, but just think of the sexy panties and Oliver's rough, calloused hands grabbing it to pull her closer then squeezing it and the small smiles. it's almost perfect. i'm tempting to write about it. I noticed it when she was wearing the pajamas in the Felicity episode and then the shirt in the next episode.   
> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Does He Let You Tell Him All Your Favorite Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver wait in the hospital for Andrew

Oliver was on his salmon ladder. He was tense and frustrated that he couldn’t outsmart the next person on the list. Diggle had been sent home for the night, so it was just him taking out his frustrations. He heard his phone ringing and looked down. From where he was, he could tell it was Detective Lance, literally the last person he felt like talking to… well maybe not the last. Despite this resolution to be friendly for Felicity’s sake, Andrew would never be someone Oliver wanted talk to. However, Quentin Lance is definitely not on the very short list of people Oliver wants to speak to at the moment, so he let the call go to voicemail. When it rang again almost instantly, he knew something was wrong. 

Jumping down from the ladder he answered, “To what do I owe the honor Detective?”

“Time to be serious kid. Listen, there was an accident Andrew Rivers is in the hospital and Felicity-“

“Was she with him? Is she okay? You’re not calling me to tell me my best friend is dead are you? Cause that’s something you should be doing to my face.” His voice was low and threatening despite the fact that in his panic he realized he was perilously close to babbling, an observation that was apparently not lost on Lance. 

“No Queen, god you and she are just alike. Would you let me finish? She’s at Andrew’s and is not in the right state of mind. She was going to drive here but I told her you’d get her. So she’s at Andrew’s bring her to the hospital.”

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“I told her he was, but it’s not looking good right now. He’s flat lined three times and he’s in surgery right now. How do I tell her that over the phone?”

“Let me tell her.”

Oliver doesn’t remember the drive to Andrew’s house despite the fact that he’s never been there before, he knows exactly where Andrew Rivers lives. The man is in a relationship with the love of Oliver’s life. He knows everything there is to know about him and while Andrew wasn’t worthy of her, no one would ever be worthy of her in Oliver’s eyes, he’d needed to know that Andrew was a decent guy. Even now he feels completely unrepentant for using every resource at his disposal both legitimate and illicit to look into Andrew. This was Felicity and he’d needed to be sure she would be okay. 

He didn’t knock on the door; he walked right in, unsurprised to find Felicity pacing back and forth in the living room. She was really out of it and obviously hadn’t heard him come in, she jumped when his hand fell on her shoulder as he softly said her name. She stood there for a second just looking at him, then he opened his arms and she didn’t need to be told twice. She crashed into him and broke down. 

“Felicity it’s okay.”

“What did the detective tell you?”

“Sit down.” He said and led her to the couch. “Felicity he’s in critical condition. He’s in surgery right now and they’re unsure of the odds. But he flat lined three times, and he’s fighting it Felicity. He knows he has to come back to you or you’re gonna pissed. He can’t leave you, not without saying goodbye to you, so he will pull through. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that you are worth pulling through for, you are my- his every reason to come back. You’re worth fighting for. He’s gonna wake up.” 

If his words didn’t convince her, than sure enough his voice did; it was soft and gentle and he meant every word, even his unintentional slip. Andrew would be a fool to die, to leave Felicity. Oliver had fought tooth and nail, he’d endured five years of unspeakable horror, just for a chance to see her again, and if he could survive that then surely Andrew could survive this if only for Felicity.

“Can we go see him?” she sniffed. 

“They won’t let you back there yet, but we can go and sit in the waiting room. Detective Lance has more to tell you about what actually happened.” 

He stood up and helped her off the couch. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her up right as he walked her to her car. He’d been in such a hurry to get to her that he’d grabbed his bike. So they’d need to take her car. After helping her in, and ensuring she was buckled Oliver rounded the car and drove to the hospital.

The fear Felicity felt was noticeable; she was scared to death to lose Andrew. From what Oliver had gathered Andrew was one of the only people who she’d opened up to after Oliver’s accident, and now, he could almost hear her panicked thoughts. What if she lost him? What if she was too late? What if he was gone for good? She paused outside of the ER doors staring at them. She clearly didn’t want to go in there. 

“He loves you.” Oliver said quietly beside her, “You can tell, it’s in his eyes. The way he looks at you... I know that look.” Oliver stumbled slightly on the lie. Well not quite a lie more of a half-truth. Sure Andrew loves her, but no one will love Felicity like he does, it’s likely not humanly possible. “He’d want you to go in, no matter what.” 

He didn’t say anything as she slipped her hand in his. She didn’t have to say anything either, Oliver knew what she was telling him. She told him to lead her inside, to take the first punch for her. So he held onto her hand as he started walking, gently pulling her with him. Her feet moved on their own as she followed him blindly. She’d follow him anywhere knowing he’d never lead her wrong.

Detective Lance stood from the chair he was sitting in and made his way over to the pair. He guided them into a private room and shut the door. Something warm was handed to Felicity as she looked into space on the wall behind the Detective.

“He was on his way to come get you, I assumed, he had the most beautiful flowers with him. They were purple. He was seven minutes away from your house when he was t-boned on the driver’s side. A drunk driver who couldn’t tell whether the light was green or red, hit Andrew. The driver of the other vehicle didn’t make it, he hit his head and was presumed brain dead on impact. Andrew fought though, he was awake when I arrived. He told me to call you and he kept repeating your name over and over. But I couldn’t find his phone, and given the crazy circumstances, I didn’t even think to call Queen until later. He has some internal bleeding that they’re fixing right now. He hasn’t flat lined in an hour and seems stable. The doctors are keeping me updated, but now I guess they’ll be updating you.”

“I should call his family.” Her whisper was broken.

“No. he doesn’t want them out here until he’s stable.”

“How do you know?”

“I told you, he was awake when I got there. His first words to me were to call you and not his family. He’d take care of it.”

Since Lance wasn’t interested in speaking to him at the moment, Oliver used that time to observe Felicity, taking in her appearance for the first time. She’s in a little black dress and killer heels. She’s probably cold and her feet probably hurt. Her makeup is in streaks down her face, and her hair is going in different directions. 

Oliver stood up reassuring her that he’d be right back. Making his way to the main desk he cleared his throat suppressing a grimace as the lady behind it quickly smiled at him. He hadn’t missed this part of being Oliver Queen on the island; he could tell by her facial expressions that she was undressing him right now, but this was for Felicity so he soldiered on. 

“What can I do for you?” her voice was sultry.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen. I was just wondering who I could talk to about getting a pair of scrubs, and maybe a pair of socks or something.” 

“Uh, I’ll see what I can do. What size, medium? Large?”

“Small.”

“You fit in a small?”

“It’s for my friend. She’s in a dress and heels and is going to be here for the rest of the night. I just want her to be comfortable.”

“I’ll get right on it.”

A few moments later, Oliver was handed a pair of blue scrubs and hospital socks. Absently thanking the woman who handed them to him, he walked back into the room to see Felicity still blankly staring at the wall in front of her. He dismissed the detective and sat down next to her.

“You should change. I got you these, well the hospital staff got me these for you. They’re probably more comfortable than what you’re wearing.”

“I probably should, but I have no motivation to do anything. Everyone I care about leaves me. My dad, Barry, you, and now Andrew. What’s wrong with me Oliver? Am I that bad of a person everyone seeks to escape me?”

“From what I heard about your dad Felicity, is that he was a scumbag, Barry didn’t want to let you go, but he knew you’d be happier if he did. I’ll never leave you, I never have, not really, and, I came back for you, and it sounded like Andrew was really looking forward to whatever you guys had planned tonight. Besides your dad, none of us wanted to leave you. I didn’t expect the boat to sink, just like I hadn’t expected Barry to break up with you. But I’m glad he did, he pushed us towards each other and look at us now you’re here and I’m here with you, no matter what. In the right direction. You’ll be okay. So, let’s find a bathroom and get you changed.”

She felt numb and helpless as Oliver led her into a private bathroom. He locked the door behind him and walked her over to the sink. He grabbed a wet paper towel and carefully started to wipe away all of her makeup. He got rid of her raccoon eyes and then dried her face off. He then slid the zipper of the dress down her back and removed the dress from her. 

He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about it, but he can’t help it. She’s the love of his life, and he’s only human. She looks absolutely beautiful to him right now. If he thought her curves were good in college, they’re stunning now. Even before he washed her makeup, with her tear stricken face, she was beautiful to him. Thoughts that should not be in his head right now, are there any way with her standing before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

He cleared his throat and slid the shirt over her head. Then he lifted her up to sit in the counter so he could remove her heels, and to slip the socks on her. After, he helped her into the pants. If she was with anyone besides Oliver, she would’ve been embarrassed that she couldn’t function right now. But she was with him and he knows everything about her, he’s seen her this low and he helped her through it before. So there was no doubt in her mind that he couldn’t do it again. She didn’t have to feel embarrassed in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo. it's back! i know i'm a horrible person because i forgot to get the names of everyone who helped me and i know a few but i dont want to mention you guys and not mention the others and hurt peoples feelings, there were quite a few, but here's a huge THANK YOU! to those who did help. If you emailed me and i didnt respond, dont get mad at me, i wasnt expecting so many people to email me and i didnt want too many people reading the whole story, it should be a surprise for at least some of you.  
> also, if i didnt respond to your email, it did help that you sent it. you guys gave me a motive to actually finish this, which sort of goes kind of off track towards the end, and i took out two of my favorite Olicity scenes to finish this for you guys, though, i still have some things to write. but i have a clear picture of where i want to go with this now, the only thing left for me to do is decide if i want to kill Laurel because then that starts a whole new plot with Tommy and Oliver, and probably even Felicity too. i need to stop thinking these things. so, once again, i'm leaving it up to you guys, to kill or not to kill Laurel, that is my question!   
> anyway, idk about you guys but i need happiness after tonights episode, i like cried and sent my friend, who doesnt even watch the show, like a four paragraph text about my feels for the show (i know this chapter wasnt really happy per-say, but there's a lot of olicity and insight look on Olivers feelings towards her) anyway, thanks again everyone who helped, if not for you guys, i probably would've abandoned the story. some of this didnt come from directly me, i tweaked some of the stuff to make it flow with the story. i hope you guys enjoyed.


	11. When You've Seen It A Million Times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finished it! be ready for speed round of chapters cause i'm posting them all tonight. ready go!

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity to her. Oliver had one of the nurses go in and ask for an update as he texted Dig and explained the situation, asking him to bring them food. He knew she wasn’t going to want to eat, but she needs too, he can hear her stomach growling from his seat next to her. When Dig arrived with the food she did put up a bit of fight about eating but, like usual, Oliver won. She’d never admit it but this time that he was right; she hadn’t eaten all day and she cannot resist Big Belly Burger. 

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak? The surgeons are just closing him up. He’s expected to fully recover without any complications. Other than when he’d first gotten here, there were no complications with the surgery. Which, given his condition and injuries, is a miracle.” 

“Thank you.” He said relief obvious in his voice as he then turned to Felicity, “See, he’s not leaving you.” Oliver felt as if a great weight had been lifted with the news. It was true that Andrew wasn’t his favorite person but losing him would hurt Felicity, and he’d never want her hurt. 

“You should go home and get some rest.” She smiled weakly at him, giving him an out she thought he wanted.

“The only place I need to be is right here. I’m not leaving you either. But you should get some sleep. I’ll be right here to wake you up if anything changes.” He said and patted his shoulder.

“But what if-”

“I will wake you up now sleep. That is an order Felicity Meghan Smoak.” He demanded.

Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder and sleep came almost instantly to her. Oliver watch as a peaceful calm washed over her. Her worry lines were gone, as well as the frown that seemed to camp out on her lips. So he watches her sleep, wishing he could do this every night, he places a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

The nurse came back two hours later to inform them that Andrew was awake and asking for Felicity. Oliver looked at her sleeping form and sighed. She needed to sleep, she was exhausted. Carefully, he moved Felicity, so that she still looked comfortable, and got up. He found Andrew’s room and walked back there.

“Where’s Felicity?”

“In the waiting room, sleeping. You didn’t see her man, she was a wreck. She needs the sleep.”

“No, she needs to get in here and see me to know that I’m okay.”

“She will, in about an hour when I wake her up.”

“Don’t do this Oliver-”

“Listen Andrew, I get it, okay you’re her boyfriend, and you’re the man that keeps her happy now. But that once was me. So I know how to calm her down when she gets like this, and I know that if I go out there right now and wake her up, you’ll regret it. You’ll see the tiredness in her eyes and feel guilty. So no, I’m not going to wake her up right now, because, I too, know what’s best for her.”

“You’ll wake her up in an hour?”

“I promise.”

“Fine.”

Andrew knew Oliver still had feelings for Felicity, he just didn’t know how intense they were. The man in front of him would do absolutely anything Felicity would ask. If she wanted to go sky diving, Oliver would go with her, because he would do anything to keep a smile on her face. Andrew, for one second, questioned who loved Felicity more, himself or Oliver? 

Felicity was sure once she fell asleep, she would have night mares. She was sure she would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of her lungs. So when she was woken up gently, by Oliver calling her name in the softest voice, she was surprised. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was still in the waiting room, she was still using Oliver as a pillow, a really good pillow, and her boyfriend was still in a near fatal car accident.

“Felicity, the doctor said you can go back there now. Andrew is awake and he’s asking for you.” Oliver said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“He’s awake?” she shot her head up and looked around. 

“Yeah, you ready to go back there?”

She simply nodded her head. He didn’t tell her that he’s been awake for two hours. He didn’t tell her that he was actually already back there. He didn’t tell her that he told Andrew that she was sleeping. He didn’t tell her that he and Andrew got into an argument, which Andrew lost, over whether or not to wake her. Oliver knew she needed the rest, but she would be pissed if she found out Andrew had been awake for two hours and he didn’t wake her. 

The first thing Andrew noticed about her was how tired she looked. He knew Oliver was right and owes him an apology. He smiled at her and she broke out in that heart stopping smile of hers. 

“Hey.”

“Andrew Franklin Rivers, don’t you ever do that to me again. Do you know how worried I was? Plus I was looking forward to dinner!” she said and he smiled again when he realized he wasn’t in any real trouble. 

“I will make it up to you. I promise.” He said then look at Oliver, “Thank you for taking care of her.” He said and noticed the dress and heels in his hands.

“No need to thank me” Oliver replied, it was true no one would ever need to thank him for taking care of Felicity. 

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Where does it hurt? How’s your head? Is anything broken? There’s this statistic-”

“I’ve got morphine flowing through me. I’m feeling pretty good right now Felicity. No pain.” He promised her, “But you, on the other hand, you need to let Oliver take you home and you need to get some proper sleep. My mom is flying out so I won’t be left alone.” 

“I’m perfectly-”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. He will throw you over his shoulder if he has too, kicking and screaming.”

“You sure you’re going to be fine?” she asked as she moved to leave only agreeing because she knew that it was no bluff. Oliver really WOULD carry her out kicking and screaming and that would just be awkward for everyone, probably most awkward for the hospital security guard, or maybe Oliver if the paparazzi got a hold of that little tidbit. Oliver would do that.

“I promise.” 

They said their goodbyes and left. Felicity told Oliver that he could just drive her to Andrew’s since his bike is there. They drove mostly in silence, which Oliver wasn’t too sure if he was comfortable with it or not. He was sure Felicity would have something to say. As he kept glancing at her, she looked lost in her own little world.

As he pulled up to Andrew’s house, still not knowing why he knew where he lived, Felicity was still quiet. He shut the car off and handed her back her keys. When she didn’t say anything, Oliver got out and headed towards his bike. 

“I was trying, the whole ride here, to think of a way to thank you, because a simple thanks wouldn’t do it. I was a mess back there, and somehow, you were keeping me together. I’m sure I was embarrassing and annoying and probably over reacting, but you didn’t show your annoyance with me. So thank you, but I will think of a way to make it up to you. Maybe like a muffin basket, or salad basket since you seem to be eating healthy nowadays.”

“You don’t have to thank me or feel embarrassed. If the situation was reversed, I’m sure you would’ve done the same thing for me. You were lost, and hurting. The person you love was in a fatal accident and you weren’t sure if he was going to make it. You actually handled the situation better than I thought you would. I thought I’d have to bail you out of jail for hacking into hospital records or something.” 

“It means a lot to me that you stayed.”

“You are welcome, and if you really are going to send me a basket, I’d prefer cookies. I haven’t had your homemade cookies in five years. I miss them.” He smiled at her.   
“That information is being stored as we speak. Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight Felicity.”


	12. Does He Sing To All Your Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy+Oliver+important conversation=cuteness
> 
> (i'm bad at summaries)

While Andrew was recovering, Tommy and Oliver had made it their duty to keep Felicity occupied. Tommy was always with her, and when he wasn’t, Oliver was. They needed to make sure she wasn’t going crazy or up to anything that would cause harm to her. Oliver needed her to be safe. 

“Movie night!” Tommy said when Felicity opened her front door. 

Playfully, she tried shutting it on him, only to have him barge right in with a serious expression on his face.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, I know you did NOT just try to shut me out!”

“I would never!”

“Good, because I happened to have gotten the best movie in all the lands for us to watch.” He smiled at her.

“And which movie would that be?”

“The Lion King. I know it’s your favorite Disney movie, you’re welcome.”

“You’re heaven sent Thomas Merlyn. I’ll make pop-” she was cut off by a knock on her door. 

She walked over and looked through the peek hole. She wasn’t expecting anyone so she just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a serial killer or something. But it was Oliver, standing there with bags in his hands, waiting patiently. 

“I wasn’t aware you were joining us for movie night.” Felicity said when she opened the door.

“Am I unwanted? I brought snacks. The good stuff too. Candy, chocolate, popcorn, ice cream, mint chip to be exact. But if I’m unwanted I’ll take my snacks elsewhere.” 

Felicity smiled at the playful mood he was in. She hadn’t seen him in this particular mood in a very long time. It was refreshing to her.

“Did you get sour patch watermelons?” she eyed him curiously. 

“Mhm.” He gave her the same look she was giving him. 

“Well, we can’t let you eat all that by yourself. You would probably get fat and you got a nice body going on for you. I know you’re very particular about what you put in your body these days. Did I say that out loud? Come in, we’re watching The Lion King.”

A few minutes later, they were all settled in her living room. There was an abundance of snacks littering her coffee table, and she was seated in the middle of her two best friends. Tommy had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie.

Oliver watched Felicity watch the movie. They’ve watched this a million of times, and each time, her face would light up. She would recite all of the dialog and sing along to all of the songs. He would never get tired of watching her and listening to her watch the movie. 

“This is my favorite song!” She looked at him with a huge grin on her face.

He knew ‘I Just Can’t Wait to be King’ was her favorite song in the movie. He’s heard her say it every single time they watched it, which was every night it rained at MIT. He knew most of the words too, but he wouldn’t sing them with her. He didn’t want to ruin her moment. 

Not too long after her song ended, after a teary eyed Felicity watched Mufasa die, she had tucked herself into Oliver’s side and fell asleep. Tommy had woken up when Simba and Scar were fighting. He looked over at Oliver whose eyes were glued to Felicity’s sleeping face. 

“So, I don’t think I’ve ever asked this, but how are doing with the whole Felicity and Andrew thing?” Tommy asked him.

“It doesn’t matter how I am. She deserves to be happy, and Andrew makes her happy.”

“Still, it has to be killing you. You still love her.”

“Felicity isn’t someone you can un-love. Once you fall for her, you fall forever.”

“I’m sorry you have to sit there and watch her love someone else. For what it’s worth, I thought you two were gonna make it. I mean, I’ve watched you with a lot of girls and none of them, even the more serious ones, they don’t compare. There’s just this way you look at her. I don’t even look at Laurel that way.”

“Thanks Tommy. That means a lot.”

“No problem. I’m gonna start cleaning up. She’ll freak out tomorrow when she finds out I didn’t wake her up to help.”

“Speaking of which, I’m gonna go put her in her bed.”

Gently, Oliver untangled himself from her, careful not to wake her. He bent a little and scooped her up in his arms, carrying bridal style to her bedroom. After her laid her down, removed her glasses and tucked her in, he kissed her forehead and left the room. She didn’t even stir. 

Oliver and Tommy got to work on cleaning up their movie night mess. They laughed and joked around about some old times, before Felicity was in their small circle. It was nice, the two of them hanging out. It’s been too long since it happened.


	13. While You Dance To "Purple Rain?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy+Felicity+important conversations=...?

Andrew had a surprisingly quick recovery and was back to work in no time. It was just in time for the grand opening of Verdant. Felicity had convinced him to go with her. She needed to be there to support Oliver and Tommy. 

She wore a bandeau dress, which was made of a lacey salmon colored material at the top, and a plain black at the bottom. It hugged her body perfectly. She added a pair of sued cream heels. Andrew was breathless when she emerged from the bathroom. He wonders everyday how he got so lucky. 

The club was in full swing when they got there, however, thanks to Oliver and Tommy, she had VIP passes so she entered immediately. Knowing she probably won’t find Tommy or Oliver anytime soon, she went to the bar to get her and Andrew a drink. 

Tommy saw Felicity as soon as she entered and started to make his way towards her. He was stopped multiple times by people congratulating him and Oliver. The club was going to be a hit. He found her at the bar with Andrew, smiles on their faces. 

When she saw him, she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, congratulating him. He smiled his Tommy Merlyn smile at her and pulled her to the dance floor. She hadn’t danced with Tommy in a while, she forgot what it was like. Tommy pulled her close and whispered,

“Oliver still has feelings for you.”

“I know. I play the oblivious card, but I hear talk. I notice his eyes on me, it’s a feeling I couldn’t forget. But I don’t want him hurting, so I pretend I don’t notice. Oliver and I obviously weren’t meant to be or else he wouldn’t have gotten stranded on an island. It’s the only thing that makes sense. But I’m with Andrew, and I love him.”

“But are you in love with him? I was around enough back then to know how much you loved him. And I was around for your entire relationship with Andrew, there are differences. Andrew will never love you even a fraction of how much Oliver does. I’m not saying he doesn’t love you, he does, but nowhere close to how much Oliver does. Hell, he doesn’t even love you as much as Ollie did.”

“You noticed the difference between Oliver and Ollie?” she didn’t like the way Ollie sounded coming out of her mouth.

“Of course, I’m his best friend. I know when he changes shampoo, that’s not weird by the way. But I’ll continue to call him that because part of me wants him back. We were so much closer before the island, and now after, I don’t know. Hey! No subject change missy. I’m not done grilling you.”

“Tommy, I can’t dump Andrew just because Oliver has feelings for me. Just like you and everyone else, I thought he was dead. I had no choice but to get over it. I can’t be the Felicity he fell in love with. She’s long gone.”

“No she’s not, she’s in there. I can see her. You hardly changed in those five years Smoak. I’ll never forget the day we met you. We went to the Queen Mansion after school and Oliver wasn’t himself. When I asked him about it, he looked at me and said, ‘we have to protect her Tommy. Nothing bad can happen to her again. She needs us.’ And I asked him if you needed us or was it him that needed you. He smiled a small smile and said a little of both he supposed. I think the moment he saw you, teary eyed and crazy curls, was the moment he fell for you. And I don’t think there will come a time when he doesn’t love you.”

“Why are you telling me this? Andrew and I are in a good place.”

“Because Felicity, you’re not in love with Andrew! And I hate seeing Oliver like this.” He said a little too loud and people looked at them. 

“Tommy, I don’t know what’s got you trying to play matchmaker, but Oliver and I weren’t meant to be. We tried and we failed. You need to let it go. Oliver and I are friends, and we’re both happy with that.” with that, Felicity left the dance floor. 

Tommy didn’t know Andrew was in earshot of their entire conversation. Tommy didn’t know that Andrew had heard the entire thing. Andrew stormed out of the club, texting Felicity about an emergency at the company and to not wait up for him. 

Her thoughts were frantic, she was right, Tommy was wrong. Sure Oliver had feelings for her but they were for the girl she used to be, not the woman she is. No, she and Oliver are friends, just friends and the sooner everyone got that through their heads the better. At least she hoped so because her head was starting to get other idea. 

“Andrew, I’m with Andrew” she repeated over and over in her head like a mantra as she made her way back to him at the bar.


	14. Does He Do All These Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and the Vigilante

She hadn’t seen Oliver yet and she was getting sleepy. Andrew had to leave, so she was pretty bored too. Clubbing isn’t her scene anymore. Deciding to send Oliver a text, Felicity made her way towards the exit. She smiled at Diggle who stood by the door, and slipped out into the chilly air. The walk to her car was farther than she remembered. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it, only to let out a cry a few seconds later. 

A gloved hand covered her mouth immediately, muffling her cry. She tried fighting against him, but he was much stronger. She felt herself being pulled towards the alleyway of Verdant. Her attacker pinned her against the wall. She felt his hands roaming all over her body. 

“Stop. Please stop. My boyfriend is the CEO of a big company, do you want money? All I have to do is write a check.”

“I don’t want your money doll. I want something else.” He said licking the side of her neck, she let out another cry. 

“HELP! SOMEONE HE-” he covered her mouth again. 

“Don’t make me do this the hard way.”

“I like it when they put up a fight.” A deep voice said from behind them, anger raging from it. Felicity saw The Hood standing behind her attacker. For some reason, a calm overcame her body.

“Go away pal. This isn’t your concern.”

“When I see a pretty lady crying while some perv has his hands all over her, it becomes my problem. Especially when said lady isn’t interested. Now back off, and no harm will come to you.”

“Listen pal…” He trailed off when he finally turned around seeing an arrow aimed at him. Felicity saw him gulp.

“You were saying?”

“Not hot enough for an arrow in the heart love.” He mumbled to Felicity before running off.

He fell to the ground moments later when an arrow was shot in his right shoulder. The Hood didn’t appreciate when people insulted his girl. Oliver shifted his gaze to Felicity.

“Are you okay?”

“You didn’t have to shoot him! Or is it arrow him? What do you call the process of having an arrow pierce through your body?” 

“He lied, and he was going to hurt you, and people like him piss me off. He’s not dead and I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me.” Oliver lied knowing Felicity would somehow blame herself.

“Thank you for stopping him. I can think of a few people who would be really grateful, myself included, to you for saving me.”

“You’re CEO boyfriend?”

“Believe it or not, he wasn’t the person I was thinking of. Sure he’d be happy, but he would also eventually get over it if something happened to me. My friend, his name is Oliver, he would never get over it. I think it would drive him literally insane if something like that happened to me. So he would be grateful that you stopped this guy.”

“He’s the island guy, maybe you should stay away from him.”

“He’s not dangerous, he’s Oliver. He has a warm heart and, when he lets himself, he cares deeply about people. You know, what am I even saying? I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. Thank you for saving me, you’re a hero. Sorry if I’m keeping you from saving other damsels. You really don’t care, and I’m sure you have somewhere else to be.”

“I’m going to make sure you get to your car okay.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Non- negotiable offer, sorry Felicity.”

“You remind me of Oliver actually. I don’t know why, but I get the sense of safety when I’m near both of you. It’s refreshing. Wait, how do you know my name?”

“I keep tabs on all of Starling City’s computer geniuses.”

“Well, good night Mr. Hood. And thank you for listening and saving me and walking me to my car.”

“It was my pleasure.”

If asked, he would deny trying to show off. He shot an arrow and, with an awesome flip move thingy, was all too soon gone from Felicity’s sight. But he could still see her. He followed her, from a safe, non-stalkerish, well maybe a little stalkerish, distance. He needed to make sure she was okay. This was his girl after all. 

After that night, Felicity did research on the vigilante. Though his body number was high, he was making a difference. Since he’s showed up, crime rate has dropped significantly. Too bad the police are hunting him, the vigilante could probably do a better job at keeping Starling City safe. From then on, she started seeing him as a hero. 

She witnessed firsthand, a couple of times he showed up. The first time was when she was in the bank, and a group had decided to rob it. The Hood came crashing in and tied the criminals with some sort of trick arrow. She could’ve sworn The Hood flashed her a small smile before he left so the police didn’t catch him.

The next time was when a bomber had started planting bombs in major companies. Queen Consolidated was next on the list, as he seemed to be going reversed alphabetized. He managed to find him before the bomb went off, and killed everyone in the building. However, they still needed to defuse the bomb. But a man in a ski-mask come to the rescue and everyone was safe. 

The last time she saw him, she was alone. She was enjoying an evening stroll around the city. As she was crossing the street, the light changed, signaling for cars to come right at her. Being night time, Felicity cursed herself for wearing all black, as a truck was coming at her. Instead of moving out of the way, like her mind was yelling for her to do, she froze up. 

The next thing she knew, she was safely tucked under the arm of The Hood. She thanked him and begged him to let her send him a basket of goods. With a modified voice, he declined, claiming he was just trying to, but she cut him off and called him a hero.


	15. It Happens All The Time Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and the Vigilante pt. 2 (with a little bit of Diggle)

Felicity was kicking ass in the IT department. With Walter still missing, Moira had taken over as CEO and has kept Felicity busy. 

They were all working late that day. Moira was having a private meeting in her office when the vigilante came crashing in. He threatened her and she pleaded with him, got him to lower his bow, then shot him. 

Oliver knew this was a serious injury and he needed to get out of there quick. He stumbled into the parking lot and seen Felicity’s Mini Cooper still there. With no other choice, he hid in her car until she came out. 

Felicity finally finished the crazy amount of paper work Moira had her filling out about their new system. She was pretty sure Walter had already had her fill this out but must have misplaced it. She gathered all of her things and walked out to her car. She got in, turned it on and went to pull out, but she heard a grunting noise and let out a small scream. In her back seat was The Hood. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you Felicity" he said. 

"How do you know my name?" Then he pulled back the hood. 

"Cause you know my name."

"Oliver? Oh. Wow. Everything about you just because so unbelievably clear." He looked a little annoyed, and slightly disbelieved that she could still ramble in serious situations, as she continued. "You're bleeding."

"I don't need to be told that." 

"You need a hospital."

"M- My club in the glades."

"No, you need a doctor. Not a drink."

"Felicity. You have to promise me that you are going to take me to my club and nowhere else."

"I promise."

"Something tells me that blood stains are not covered under my lease." 

Diggle was in the factory watching the news reports. He didn't even hear the door unlock or the heels clacking away on the steps. He jumped when he heard the urgent,

"Excuse me?" He pointed his gun at the voice. "Can you help me? He's really heavy." 

Diggle then knew something was really wrong. Oliver had brought another person into this. Not just anyone, the one person who Oliver never wanted to find out about this. So he knew something was really wrong. He jumped to his feet and got to work. 

"Damn it. He just missed carotid. It's a zone two wound. Press there."

"I should've taken him to a hospital."

"No Felicity. That's why he asked you to bring him here. Because he knew the police would want to know how and why he got the wound."

"I'm guessing how and why are Oliver Queen's least favorite questions."

"Yeah, well, there's also when and where he's not too fond of." 

"So if we can't bring him to the hospital..."

"We bring the hospital to him." Diggle said pulling out the blood bags. 

"Is that…"

"Yeah. His blood. He stored it for a rainy day and I say right now it's pouring." 

"Do you know what you're doing?" 

"Yeah. I had some medical training in the army. I just hope it's enough." 

"Remember playing operation when you were a kid?"

"Yes. And it never made me want to throw up." 

"Hey, Felicity listen. Trust me. He'll be fine. He's been through a lot worse than this." 

Felicity watched as John got to work on Oliver. When he needed her to do something, he'd let her know. Other than that, she stood back and didn't want to get in the way. She kept wondering why he never told her. But she eventually understood. This was his secret. This was him trying to do something right for the city. This was him keeping her safe. He really didn't have any other choice getting into her car. He needed help and he trusts her. He trusts her with his life, which not too many people can say the same. 

When Oliver opened his eyes, both Diggle and Felicity ran to his side. 

"I guess I didn't die. Again. Cool." Diggle rolled his eyes and shook his head while Felicity smiled at him. 

Oliver sat up almost immediately and observed Diggle's work. 

"Not bad. So how am I gonna explain this one?"

"Hickey gone wrong?" Diggle suggested. 

"The police collected a sample of your blood at Queen Consolidated. I just hacked the crime lab and ordered the sample destroyed. Oops." 

Oliver walked over to where she was sitting. He gave her a questioning look. He looked at all the modifications she made.

"I hope it's all right. Your system looked like it was from the eighties, and not the good part of the eighties. Like Madonna and, well, leg warmers."

"It's a lot of work. Does that mean you're in?" 

"As in I'm going to join your crusade?"

"Well, you're practically an honorary member of the team already." He smiled at her. 

"So Mr. Diggle said. No."

"Then why'd you upgrade my system?" 

"First, because seeing a network that poorly set up hurts me. In my soul. And second, I want to find Walter."

"My stepfather." 

"He was nice to me. And Mr. Diggle told me that the notebook you use to fight crime is the same as the notebook that got Walter abducted. I'll help you rescue him but that's it. Then I want to go back to my boring life of being an I.T. girl. That's my offer." 

"Ok." 

"So I've been meaning to ask," and Oliver braced himself for all of the questions he didn't want anyone, especially her, asking. All of the questions he didn't want to answer. "Is there a bathroom? Cause I've had to pee since I got here." 

And he laughs because it's so like her to completely surprise him like that. 

"It's upstairs and to the left. Felicity." He stops her before she leaves. 

"Thank you." And he hugs her. 

"Yeah." 

"Oliver I know you don't want to hurt this girl, and you didn't have a choice in telling her who you really were, but we're asking her to get involved in some pretty dangerous stuff."  
"We can protect her." 

"How? Your mother just shot you Oliver. You can't even keep yourself safe." 

They got into an argument about his mother’s involvement. Felicity came back down and they said their goodnights.


	16. Will He Love You Like I Loved You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dodger, Oliver yells at/scares the crap out of Thea

Felicity went home, but she couldn’t sleep. This whole time, Oliver had been the vigilante and he hadn’t said anything. She remembered the conversation they had at Big Belly Burger, the one where he called the vigilante, or himself, a dangerous maniac. Maybe he just doesn’t see that he could do some real good for the city. He could save it.

Oliver told Felicity to come by the foundry whenever she feels like it and she did. She also made more adjustments to it. If this is where she was going to be spending her time now, she needed it to be comfortable. Oliver didn’t stand in her way either. 

 

Her first case she helped them on was the dodger. They came across it after they had a fight about his methods and he’d shown up to Queens Consolidated the next day to apologize. The news was on in the background, and Oliver asked for her help to catch The Dodger. 

The night didn’t go quite as planned, seeing as Felicity got a bomb collar strapped to her. Oliver saved the day. He sent Diggle home for the night because he wanted to thoroughly examine Felicity to make sure he didn’t hurt her.

“I really am fine Oliver.”

“I made a vow to myself to keep you safe and tonight you weren’t. I cannot let anything happen to you. I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but I am fine. A little shaken up, but like how many people can say they’ve had a bomb strapped to their neck? I’ll be okay.”

“You should go home, get some rest.”

“I will. Goodnight Oliver.”

“Goodnight.”

After Felicity left, Oliver got a call from the police department. They informed him that Thea was high on Vertigo. Oliver was very angry, considering he helped the police catch The Count. How could he have escaped? 

He took Thea home, since Moira was still at QC doing paperwork, he got her a bowl of ice cream and sat with her in the kitchen. He didn’t say anything at first, she was coming down from her high. When she finally looked normal again, he spoke up. 

“What’s going on with you Thea? You’re getting out of control and I want to help you, but you have to tell me how.”

“There’s nothing going on with me.”

“The drugs need to stop Thea. Think of mom. How would you feel if she gets a call from the hospital telling her that her youngest child has overdosed and is now dead? You wouldn’t feel anything, because you would be dead.”

“That’s a little harsh Ollie don’t you think?”

“No Thea. This isn’t a joke. I want you to promise me right now, you will not do drugs anymore. I’ve seen this one man completely change because of a drug and you know where he is right now?”

“No.”

“Dead Thea, he’s dead. He made some bad choices and got himself shot in the eye. Do you wanna end up like him huh? Do you wanna get shot in the eye?” Oliver’s voice had risen and Thea was visibly shaking in her seat out of fear.

“Oliver!” Moira had called from behind them.

He turned around and seen his mother giving him a disapproving look. He doesn’t know what got into him just then. He doesn’t like thinking about that part of the island, and he hadn’t meant for Thea to see it either. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what got over me. It’s been a long day. I’m just gonna head up to bed. Goodnight.”

“It’s okay Oliver.”

“Hey Ollie, I promise.” Thea called after him.


	17. Will He Tell You Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple date...

“Felicity! Hey, you’re falling asleep in your cheerios.” Andrew said rather loudly one morning waking Felicity up.

“Sorry, late night last night trying to help Moira.”

“You should talk to her. These late nights aren’t normal for an IT expert.”

“I know, but she’s doing a lot of work with Applied Sciences, which requires help from the IT department, or more so me cause I’m head.”

“Well, try to see if you can sneak away early. I would like to have dinner with you tonight.”

“I will try my best.” She smiled at him. 

Little did she know, she would get a call from Oliver telling her he had a lead on Walter’s disappearance. Walter came home that night, and Felicity went to her apartment knowing she’d wake Andrew up if she went to his place. She went to get a drink from her fridge, and found a plate of food, with a piece of paper with her name on it. Opening the paper, she knew she hurt him tonight. The note was simple, it read,

‘Thanks for dinner tonight. It was delicious.’ 

Is wasn’t signed, but she didn’t need him to sign it. She would make it up to him though.

“Oliver, you need to go on a date.” Tommy said, they were waiting on Felicity at the restaurant.

“No, I don’t.”

“You haven’t really been on one since you’ve been back.”

“Sure I have. They just weren’t good enough to call the next day. Know what I mean.” He smiled.

“Ollie, no one is going to be as good as her because you love her. You just have to settle because you can’t have her.”

“What are you talking about?” The waiter came and they ordered, Oliver ordered for Felicity, knowing she gets the same thing everytime

“Not a what, my friend, a who. And Felicity.”

“I don’t-”

“You do. Now I was thinking, you remember McKenna Hall?”

“Tommy, no.”

“Yes, she’s back in town. She’s a cop now. Can you believe that? Remember she used to do that one thing-”

“She’s a cop?”

“Yep.” Their food came.

“Well, now I gotta date her. Just so I can say I’ve fucked the police.” Oliver smirked.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Tommy laughed. 

“You two are not allowed to be left alone. I’m sure whatever idea you’s just had is a bad one.”

“Ollie is going to ask a girl on a date.”

Oliver studied Felicity’s reaction. He was hoping to some sort of… jealousy in there. But there was nothing. She smiled a genuine smile. 

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

“McKenna Hall.”

“She’s back in town? Didn’t you have a thing with her before? Wasn’t she the one that could do that thing with her tongue-”

“Yes, and yes he did. She’s a cop now.” Tommy bragged. 

“A cop?” Oliver knew the look she was giving him but he just shrugged and smiled. 

“Well, I hope you have fun. You deserve to be happy with someone. I hope you find it with McKenna.” Felicity smiled. 

“I know! Why don’t we go on a triple date tonight?” Tommy suggested.

“No.” 

Oliver said the same time Felicity excitedly squealed,

“Yes!”

They looked at each other. Oliver knew it was going to happen before it even happened. He also knew he was helpless against it. Felicity smiled that beautiful smile of her’s and said,

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Why not?” Oliver found himself saying.

“Great! See you guys later! Oliver, don’t forget to ask McKenna out!” Felicity said, too excited to finish her food, and rushed home to tell Andrew. 

 

The air was slightly awkward and tense as Oliver, McKenna, Tommy and Laurel waited for Felicity. Oliver kept adjusting his tie and taking small sips of his water. Laurel and McKenna were deep in conversation about the law when Felicity had finally arrived. 

Oliver’s eyes scanned her entire body. Her dress, which was sinfully, but at the same time appropriately short, was a black shiny number with colorful sequin flowers on it. It was long sleeved and showed off her tone legs nice. Her legs looked like they went on forever in those bright pink pumps, which matched some of the flowers on her dress, along with her pink lip, which seem to always match her shoes. Half of her hair was pulled back, exposing her beautiful face. She was stunning. 

She took a seat, across from Oliver, with Andrew on her right, Laurel on her left. 

“Sorry we’re late.” She looked at Andrew, and they shared a small smile. It went unnoticed by everyone, except Oliver of course.

“No problem at all, but now that you are here, let’s get a waiter over here.” Tommy signaled someone over. 

Wine and champagne was ordered as well as food. Conversation flowed easily around the table, but Oliver didn’t join in. No, he was preoccupied watching Felicity interact with everyone. She smiled effortlessly and he smiled when she did. He listened to what she was saying, blocking everyone else out. She glanced at him every so often but he couldn’t look away. He knew this was a bad idea.

“You okay? You haven’t said much.” McKenna whispered near him while Tommy and Felicity chatted.

“I’m fine. It’s just, still a little weird you know?” 

“I can imagine. I mean, five years without civilization, and then coming here tonight with a bunch of people. It’s got to be strange.”

“Yeah.” Oliver said, even though he was talking about something else. Something more along the lines of not being the one to make Felicity smile. 

“So McKenna, you’re a cop now?” Felicity asked. 

“Yeah. It’s really good. I’ve actually just been assigned the vigilante case with Detective Lance so I should be in for a challenge.” She said. 

“Really?” Felicity’s eyes darted to Oliver as he spoke. “You be careful around him. He’s a nut job.”

“Personally, I think he’s a hero.” Felicity said, and all eyes darted to her.

“He’s killing people.” Laurel said. 

“I know, but he’s also making a difference. I go off of statistics, and crime rates have significantly dropped since he’s been around.”

“It’s not justice.”

“We have plenty of white collar criminals who get away with so much crimes and theft and the police don’t do anything about it. The vigilante is. This is his city and he’s making it a safer place. Of course, I’m just speaking from the time he saved me from a dirt bag in an alley, and bank being robbed, and this one time I almost got hit by a car, but he showed up and he saved me. There are so many reports going around about how The Man in the Hood is saving so many people.”

“Hold on, when did all these things happen and how come you didn’t tell me?” Andrew said.

“Oh, um, I just didn’t think it was a big deal. And I’m fine.”

“Felicity, The Hood is a dangerous man you should be careful around him.” Oliver said.

“That’s what you all think, but nothing you say to me will change the fact that I think he’s a hero.” 

“Would you guys like any dessert?” the waiter interrupted. 

“No thanks, just the check.” Oliver said. 

When he brought back the check, all three men reached for it at the same time, while simultaneously reaching for their wallets. When they all figured out the other ones were doing the same thing, they looked up.

“I’ve got it.” Andrew said.

“No, let me.” Oliver said.

“My idea, my check.” Tommy put in. 

“I honestly thought this only happened in movies. Rock paper scissors?” Felicity said. 

In the end, they split it three ways and the couples went their separate ways.


	18. Will He Make You Feel Like You're Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Andrew and another chat

McKenna was quiet on the way home. Oliver watched her carefully as she turned to him. He heard her sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why did you ask me out tonight?”

“Because I like you.”

“Then why did you invite Felicity?”

“Excuse me?”

“I looked like an idiot. I shaved me legs, put on my best dress, did my hair and makeup and you only said I looked nice tonight. Felicity walks in and you can’t take your eyes off of her. How can I be with you knowing the entire time you are wishing it’s her. I was stupid enough when I was younger to think that I had a chance with you, but nothing has changed. You’re still head over heels in love with her and I can’t do that to myself. Again.”

“McKenna-”

“Don’t, Oliver. I had fun tonight, but don’t call me. And next time I see you, I hope it’s because you’re dropping off a wedding invitation.”

She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car, as he was now in front of her building. Oliver watched her go inside and then sighed heavily. He knew it was a bad idea. Tommy’s gonna get an ear full, he thought as he started home. 

Andrew dropped Felicity off at her place. She looked at him questioningly because she thought they were going back to his place. He leaned over and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

“I got called into a business meeting in Washington. I’ll be home in a few days, but I’m leaving tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too, be careful and call me when you land. It’s really late to be flying isn’t it?”

“The meeting is early tomorrow morning so I have no choice. It’s only for a couple of days.” 

She got out of his car, after another kiss, and walked to her front door. She turned around and watched him drive off.

Oliver and Andrew pulled up to the Queen Mansion at the same time. Oliver sighed, knowing how this was going to play out. Andrew was going to give him another warning about staying away from Felicity. They got out of the car at the same time, and Oliver smiled at him. 

“Let’s go inside.” He said and led the way. 

Oliver got them both a glass of scotch, knowing he would need alcohol for this conversation, and by the look on his face, Andrew would too.

“Andrew, what can I do for you?”

“You know, our first date she told me she was nervous. She said she hadn’t been on a proper date in a really long time then she said she got her heart broken in college. I was instantly drawn to her. But I could tell she had layers and layers of walls built up around her. Brick by brick I took down those walls, I got her to open up to me and accept my love for her and she did, eventually. I kept thinking to myself ‘how could one guy damage this beautiful, smart, funny, caring woman so bad? How could one guy darken the sun?’ Felicity is the whole package, she’s the perfect woman. And it was me who pulled her out of that dark place she was in.  
“Then you come crashing back into her life. Now it’s like she doesn’t know which way is up and which way is down, she’s lying to me and she’s hardly ever home. Do you understand the damage you did to her? Do you understand how long it took for her to trust again? But more importantly, do you understand that once I let her go that you’re going to be the one she turns to?”

“You’re breaking up with her?”

“I’m not a stupid guy. I’ve built my company from scratch, here in Starling City. I’m moving it to Central City and I was going to ask her to come with me, but after tonight, I know she’s going to say no.”

“You never know, she might surprise you.”

“She did. I was surprised tonight when I found out she’s been lying to me for a while now. I don’t know why, and I don’t think I’m going to ask her, but she’s been leaving work at normal time and telling me your mother has been asking her to stay late. So if she can’t even bring herself to tell me she’s done and she’s having an affair, yes I’m accusing you and her of having an affair, then I’m done too. She’s not over you, and I know you’re not over her. I knew it the moment I saw you guys having lunch together. And tonight at dinner, I knew I couldn’t compete. There’s no way you and I look at her the same way.”

“Andrew it’s not-”

“I’m surprisingly not mad. I’m hurt but ready to let this go and I hope you don’t screw up again because she’s the sun. She’s the light at the end of every dark tunnel. I hope you guys make it because if I’m breaking up with her for no reason, I’m gonna kill you.”

“You’ve already made up your mind.” It wasn’t a question but Andrew answered it anyway.

“Don’t hurt her.” Andrew said and left. 

Oliver sat there for a while thinking. He had no idea that was how it was going to play out. He was sure Andrew was here to tell him to back off. He was sure Andrew was going to punch him in the face. But he didn’t. Andrew gave Felicity to Oliver. Not that she’s an object to be won, but she was Andrew’s just like Andrew was hers. Old Oliver would’ve been bouncing out of his seat with joy right now, but this Oliver, he was angry. Andrew was a good fit for Felicity. Andrew makes Felicity happy. Oliver believed he couldn’t, correction, Oliver knew he couldn’t. She would just end up getting hurt.


	19. With Every Word He'll Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark archer and OLICITY

“Oliver, didn’t the Hood give Adam Hunt a visit?” Felicity asked after one of her computer chimed. 

“Yes why?”

“He’s dead, in fact, everyone who listened to you is dying. The same way too.”

“Which would be?”

“An arrow to the chest.”

“What?”

“Yeah, apparently there’s another archer in town. The cops aren’t suspecting you because the arrows are black.”

“We have to find him.”

And they did find him. Oliver went to the abandoned warehouse where Felicity had tracked him down from. Oliver had no idea what he was in for, as he was going in blind. He found the Archer to be waiting for him though. 

Oliver got his ass kicked that night. He ended up with multiple broken ribs, and his face was beaten up pretty bad too. This other archer was no joke. He was the real deal. Knowing he was out of his lead, he had escaped just in time before the other archer could kill him. 

Diggle had managed to reach him in time, and rushed him to the hospital knowing Oliver had suffered far worse injuries than he could handle in the foundry. Diggle told everyone he was in a terrible accident involving his motor cycle, which, given his injuries, everyone believed. 

Felicity had stayed with him, getting time off from Moira, as Walter had left her once he found out she was involved in his kidnap, the entire time. She didn’t go home, she couldn’t eat; she couldn’t do anything. Even when Tommy came and tried to help her, like the night Oliver did, she wouldn’t let him near her. 

So, when Oliver finally woke up, two days later, he looked around for Felicity. He felt, more than saw, her presence. She was the only on in the room, so he didn’t have to look hard. He gave her a look over and knew.

“Go home. I’m fine.”

“I’m okay right here.”

“Felicity…” He warned.

“If you’re here, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Fine, but you should know you look like hell.” He lied, she looked perfect.

“Hey, you’re not looking so hot anymore either. Not that I think you’re hot. Not that I think you’re ugly. Come to think of it, you actually are pretty hot, I mean, we did date. Oh god, why was I cursed with this brain?”

“Hey, you’re pretty hot yourself. Besides, I only like you for your brain.”

“Very funny. We both know it was incredible brown, plaid, knee high socks that won you over senior year.”

“Actually, it was your eyes. I know, it’s cheesy, but the first day I saw you wasn’t the day I stopped Max Fuller. Tommy and I went on a tour of the school the day before that. You were sitting in the library all by yourself, eyebrows furrowed, I’m pretty sure your tongue was peeking out from the side of your mouth. You looked so concentrated on whatever it was you were doing to that computer. You looked up, for about a half of a second, and our eyes met. You had the bluest eyes that captivated me. I knew then that I was going to stop at nothing to meet you. I almost left the tour to come talk to you, but Tommy tugged on my arm. The next day, I searched the entire school looking for you and when I saw the crowd, I thought you would be in the crowd, not the cause of it. Something inside of me snapped that day, knowing all of those people could be so cruel to you. There was just something about you.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened and Moira walked in.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she turned to Felicity, “You didn’t find the need to tell the doctors or the nurses that my son, who was in a terrible accident, was awake? What’s the matter with you?” 

Again, she opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn’t her words coming out.

“It’s my fault, I wanted to talk to her before the doctors swept me awake for testing. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Well, I think it’s about time for her to leave anyway. You should be with family Oliver.”

“Mom, she is family.”

“It’s okay Oliver, I understand. I should go home and shower. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Felicity said not wanted to bump heads with The Queen of Queens. 

Oliver made a quick recovery and was out of the hospital the next day. Though his wounds were healed, Oliver decided to take a break from being the vigilante for a while. 

That break was short lived though and he was back to saving the city in no time. He realized, with the help of Diggle and Felicity, that sometimes they lose some, but they have to get back on their feet and improve.


	20. Can You Promise Me If This Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Drewlicity? Andlicity? Oh, Felicity yells at Oliver too.

Andrew had ‘returned from his business trip.’ He was really hidden away at a hotel. He took off from work and turned off his cell, not wanting to be bothered. He needed to find a peace, and he did. He went straight to Felicity’s house and walked in. He was expecting her to be sleeping, but she was in her kitchen making coffee.

“Oh, you’re home! I’ve missed you. You probably didn’t have any cell service, I tried calling you. You’ve been gone, what, two and half weeks.” She smiled her sweet, intoxicating smile at him.

He almost forgot about the reason he came here. Almost. He looked at her with a small smile on his face. He wants to remember the last time he sees her smile because for so long, it was his favorite thing.

“We have to talk.”

“Sure, I was just making waffles, you want some?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay, is this another serious talk we have about me hacking into your company? Because I told you I only did that to make sure you weren’t a serial killer. And I haven’t done it since!”

“This is a serious talk. About you and Oliver Queen.”

“And now I have a feeling I won’t be hungry after it.” She said and sat down across from him.

“First thing, I wasn’t on a business trip. I took some personal time to think this through. I’m not going to make you choose, I’m not going to demand to stop seeing him, but I am backing down.”

“Andrew-”

“I already made up my mind. I know you don’t have late nights at the office, and I know you’ve been lying to me. That hurts Felicity, I’ve been nothing but honest with you. You weren’t like this, but now that Oliver is back you started lying to me. Most people can put two and two together.”

“Andrew I don’t have feelings for him. It isn’t what it looks like.”

“Yes you do, you probably don’t see them as clearly as others do because of how bad he hurt you, but you do. And I can’t be with you knowing that you still have feelings for him. And you have to be blind to not see that Oliver has feelings for you. I heard you and Tommy that night in the club. You’re argument wasn’t so strong. I’m not angry, I’m hurt.”  
“Andrew don’t do this.”

“My company is moving to Central City, this weekend. I’m asking you to come with me. You have a job offer at my company, and I found us a place together.” He said.

Was he being serious right now? He was ready for the next step in their relationship, but was she? Could she just pack up her whole life and leave? What about Oliver and his mission? She had told him that she was done after they found Walter, and they had. So technically, she could stop now. But she was in too deep, seeing the good he’s doing for the city.

“But my whole life is here.”

“I was expecting that answer. That is exactly the reason why I’m doing this Felicity. Before, I know you would’ve said yes immediately. However, Oliver is back and he means more to you than I do. So I’m done Felicity, and if our paths ever cross again, I hope we can put it all behind us and be friends.” Somewhere in the middle of that, Felicity started crying. 

Andrew gave her one last kiss, placed the key he had to her house on the table, and then left. She called out of work and sat in bed all day eating a pint of mint chip and watching depressing movies. 

Oliver waited all day for Felicity to arrive at the foundry. When she didn’t show, he was really angry. He had thought that she would really enjoy helping him save the city. He hadn’t thought she was serious when she had said she wanted out after they found Walter. So he raced to her house. 

He knew she was home because he saw her car, but he didn’t know why she wasn’t answering the door. Checking the door, he found it unlocked so he went inside. He convinced himself that this wasn’t breaking and entering, or really just entering because he hadn’t broken anything. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the uneaten, cold waffles sitting in her toaster.

He grew alarmed at that. Something happened to her before breakfast because she hadn’t even eaten her waffles. He looked for signs of forced entry but didn’t find any. He did find a key though. He heard a muffled cry coming for her room so he went there. He found her in a ball on her bed. Two empty pints of mint chip sat on her night table. He understood immediately. Andrew just broke up with her.

“Felicity?”

“I’m not in the mood to see anyone.”

“I’m not leaving. Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

“No.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere. In fact, I’m gonna make myself comfortable right here,” he said lying next to her, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head, “and I’m just gonna lay here and be quiet and listen to you cry and try to think off all the people that could make you this sad. I can only think of one.”

“You’re doing that thing where you’re dancing on the pre-island you line, while still in the post-island you side.” 

“Talk to me.”

“Why do you have to be a good friend?”

“Because you’re an amazing person and deserve nothing but the best. Now tell me, do I have to go put an arrow in Andrew?”

“No, every guy that dumps me does it in the sweetest way possible. Even though only two guys have dumped me, I can’t be that mad because they were so nice about it.”

“He broke up with you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? Did you threaten him to break up with me?”

“No, but since I’ve been back you’ve been spending a lot of time with me and now that you’re part of the team, I occupy all of your time. I know how that must look from an outside perspective. He wasn’t angry, he was hurt.”

“That’s what he said, just worded differently. How did you know that?”

“What?”

“How do you he wasn’t angry, he was hurt? Those were his exact words?” she sat up and was looking at him expectantly. 

“Felicity…”

“No, I need to know. He told you, didn’t he? He told you he was breaking up with me and you never told me. I could’ve been prepared for it, it would’ve softened the blow. Get out! Get out of my bed, get out of my house, and get out of my life Oliver Queen. My boring IT life, with my boring house and boyfriend was perfectly fine until you came back.” Hysteria filled her voice.

“It wasn’t my information to tell. I didn’t want to get between you two more than I already had.” He tried explaining. 

“Just get out. I’m done. I can’t be friends with you and I can’t help you save the city.”

“Felicity don’t-”

“Leave, or I’ll call the cops and have them remove you.” She said. 

Knowing she wasn’t going to be reasoned with, Oliver got up and left. Nothing was going the way he had expected it too. He was hoping to cheer her up and maybe get her out of bed to watch a movie he missed, but she loved.


	21. Don't Throw It All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens

Weeks passed. Oliver had learned that his mother was involved with something serious along with Malcom Merlyn. He needed to get more information on whatever it is that they have planned. All he knows is it’s something terrible. 

Tommy had also figured out that Oliver was the vigilante. A mission gone wrong, ending with Malcolm Merlyn being shot. Oliver jumped in to help him, but Tommy refused.  
“Why should I trust you?” Tommy asked.

“Because you always have.” Oliver said and pulled back the hood.

Tommy took it hard at first then gradually accepted it. For the first time, he saw Oliver as the hero of Starling City. 

Felicity was slowly getting her life back on track, working normal hours, getting plenty of sleep, and beginning to think clearly. She was happy the Andrew went to search for his happiness. She wished him all the luck and even sent him a house warming present. It was a basket of her homemade goods that he loved so much. 

Oliver could’ve used Felicity’s help with some of the things he and Diggle had gotten into, but knew not to bother her. It would only piss her off even more. So he stayed far away from her. Long enough for her to get a grasp on things. 

So when he arrived at the foundry the next night, he wasn’t expecting her there. Diggle wasn’t there, and he has a feeling she had something to do with that. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to start the conversation. He was at a loss for words.

“You were right. It wasn’t your business. I probably wouldn’t have believed you anyway.”

“I never mean to hurt you, but it keeps happening and I don’t know how to stop.”

“You didn’t hurt me. I hurt myself. I should’ve known Andrew was smarter than that and came up with a better excuse.”

“It’s because of me that you needed to lie to him in the first place.”

“This is why we’re best friends. We both blame ourselves and not the other person.” She smiled.

"Maybe it's because we don't want to put that type of guilt on each other. We'd rather carry it ourselves." He remembered from their first serious fight that lasted more than an hour. 

“So, what do you say? Wanna help me take down whatever my mother and Malcom Merlyn have planned?”

“You betcha. What do I need to know?”

Oliver went into detail about the mission. Diggle had come in and they started the planning. They knew Moira was involved somehow. But no one could get her to talk.  
“I think it’s time to give my mother another visit.”

“Last time the hood visited your mother, you got shot and I got to play doctor with you. My brain thinks of the worst way to say things.”

“I’m going to her as a son. Then Diggle is going to shoot us with a tranquilizer that will put us out, then he will interrogate us. Thea and I are my mother’s weakness. John will rough me up a little then she will tell us everything.”

“Okay.”

“This’ll be fun.” Diggle said.

The interrogation went as planned and they figured out the plan. Malcom was going to level the Glades so he could rebuild it. Diggle cut them both loose and then left. Oliver looked at his mother in shock. How could she be involved in something like this? Why didn’t she go to authorities?

When Oliver returned to the lair, Felicity shot Diggle a look.

“I thought you said you were gonna pull your punches!”

“I did.”

“Let me get you an icepack for… everything.”

“I’m fine. I need you pull up everything you have on Unidac Industries.”

“We know Queen Consolidated acquired them seven months ago, that’s when I forgave you.”

“I need information about what I don’t know.” He smiled a little.

She pulled up everything she could. There was reports, stock information and the latest on the Unidac massacre that caught her eye.

“Oliver, the police suspect the other archer to be responsible for it.”

“So the other archer is working for Merlyn.” Diggle chimed.

“He’s tying up loose ends. Trying to make sure the device doesn’t get back to him.”

“You need to have a conversation with Mr. Merlyn.”

“The other archer is still out there and he can set off the device. We need to find it then Merlyn can get his.”

“Maybe there’s another way to get Merlyn to tell us.” Felicity piped in.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“As I keep proving people keep secrets, computers do not.”

“Felicity are you hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe?”

“Hacking is such an ugly words no. I’m… yup totally hacking to Merlyn Global mainframe.” She said and got to work. 

Hacking comes easy to her. She could do it in her sleep. Which is why she was growing frustrated when she couldn’t break through. 

“Ugh.”

“Find anything?”

“Just for the record, I will pump my fist in the air and scream ‘yes’ if I get in.”

“You know, you could just say this isn’t working.”

“This isn’t working.” She spat aggressively. 

“Alright, there has to be some other way we can find out where he is keeping this device.”

“Unless I can waltz up to Merlyn’s mainframe and plug in my tablet directly, there’s no way of getting that location.”

“Then we waltz.”

“Excuse me?”

“You need direct access to the mainframe, so we get you direct access to the mainframe and we figure out where the device is being held.”

“I did mention that the mainframe is located INSIDE Merlyn Global Group’s main headquarters, on the 25th floor.”

“It’s only accessible through a restricted access elevator.” Dig said.

“I know, good thing I have an in with Tommy. No one questions an heir to a company.” Oliver said calling Tommy. 

In the end, Tommy had gotten the information that they needed. He was also informed that there was going to be an earthquake machine that will destroy the glades. Tommy took off, ashamed of what his father has planned. No one heard from him.


	22. Can You Do All These Things

With this new information, Oliver knew what he had to do. He grabbed his bow, and his suit and changed. Malcom Merlyn needed to die for all of this to end. Once Malcom was dead, and Oliver prevented the undertaking, he could stop his crusade. He could hang up the hood, and maybe even resolve things with Felicity. Maybe they could start dating again. Maybe he could marry her and build a life with her and have adorable genius babies. 

When Malcom caught the first arrow Oliver fired, Oliver knew. This was the man who hospitalized him on Christmas. Malcom Merlyn was the Dark Archer. There was a terrible brawl. It was going back and forth, Oliver, then Malcom, then Oliver, then Malcom. Both clearly adept when it comes to fighting. Eventually, Malcom gained the upper hand and knocked Oliver out. 

When Oliver woke, his hand were chained above his head and he was hanging by the pipe works in an old building. 

“You really think you’re honoring Tommy’s mother by destroying the glades?” Oliver was angry. 

“As surly you believe you’re honoring your father with this hood.” Malcom held the hood out for Oliver.

Oliver listened to everything Malcom was saying, he was also planning his freedom. He needed to get out of here. 

“No one can stop what is about to come. Not even the vigilante.” He threw the hood on the ground and left.

Oliver tested out the chains. He couldn’t escape from them, but he knew he could break the old pipes. He climbed up them a little, then, with all of the force in his body, dropped. The pipes broke and he fell to the ground. Guards came running when they heard the noise, but Oliver took them out in no time. Diggle ran in when Oliver took care of the last one.

“I take back every joke I made about you sticking a tracking device in your boot.”

Together, they headed back to the foundry where they discussed the next part of their plan. Meanwhile, Felicity was leaving Queen Consolidated for the night. Right when she was about to turn into the parking garage, she heard her name being called. 

She was brought down town for questioning. In the middle of the interrogation, Oliver called the detective. Felicity took that as her opportunity to try and leave.  
“Don’t leave town.” Lance said, Felicity made it to the door then turned around.

“You know, I used to think the Vigilante was a criminal too. But it seems to me, that he’s willing to sacrifice an awful lot to help the people of this city. Kind of makes him a hero, doesn’t it?”

And with that she raced over to the foundry. She started working immediately on it, when something caught her attention. The symbol in the list of names Oliver had been using. After digging up more information she had come to a conclusion.

“It’s underground somewhere along here.” She pointed to the screen which showed a map.

“I know where it is.” Oliver said then his phone rang, and after a brief conversation he told Felicity to “Bring up the local news.”

On the screen was his mother, dressed to the nines. 

“My name is Moira Dearden Queen, and god forgive me I have failed this city. Over the last five years, under the threat of my live and the lives of my children, I have been complicated in an undertaking with one horrible purpose. To destroy the Glades and everyone in it. But you must know the architect behind this is Malcom Merlyn.”

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle started on a plan. Diggle was to go to subway and find the machine and disarm it. Diggle wasn’t liking that idea.

“A soldier never lets his brother go alone in battle. You haven’t been alone since we joined the crusade.” Diggle said, and they shook hands.

“That leave the dismantling to me.” Felicity smiled a sad smile.

“This place is ground zero. I want you out of here. Nothing can happen to you.”

“If you’re not leaving, I’m not leaving. Besides who else is going to stop the device?”

After a call to Detective Lance, Oliver and Diggle headed over to Merlyn Global, while Felicity talked Lance into disarming the device.


	23. Will You Do All These Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, but it needed to be

Upon arriving at Merlyn’s, Oliver noticed three swat team members dead. Diggle found a trick wall and opened, revealing Malcom Merlyn. The three got into a heavy battle, which lead to Diggle getting a knife thrown at his chest. Merlyn made a break for the door, and Dig order Oliver to go after him. 

Now on the roof, Oliver and Malcom were going at it. Malcom eventually got Oliver in position to break his spine, when he told him that his mother and sister would be joining him soon. Giving Oliver the realization he needed, he grabbed an arrow and stabbed it threw his chest. Oliver got the message that Lance had stopped the machine and told Malcom it was all over. 

“If I’ve learned anything about being a successful business man, its redundancy.” Then Malcom died. 

Oliver thought about it for a second before realizing what he had meant. He cursed.

“Felicity, there’s another device. Get out of there as fast as you can.” But it was too late. The city around them had started to crumble. 

“No!” Oliver yelled, being on MG roof, he saw the whole thing, eyes trained on where Verdant was. 

“I’m on my way Felicity. Do you understand me? Hang in there.”

The walls around Felicity were shaking. Things were falling all over the place in the foundry, and Felicity didn’t know where a safe place to go was. She was in the basement of a nightclub, surely she was about to be buried alive.

“Oliver. I’m sorry.” She said over the coms. 

“Don’t say goodbye Felicity. I’m coming to get you.”

“You said it yourself it’s ground zero. You’re not going to reach me in time, but don’t blame yourself. This isn’t your fault. The blame is put on a madman with a terrible vengeance. I know that after I’m gone, you can move on too. But continue keeping the city safe. They’ll need a hero when this is all over, and you’re the perfect man for the job. There hasn’t been a day that has gone by, since I met you, where I didn’t love you. What you told me at the hospital on Christmas made me realize it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier and I know it’s all too late. I’m sorry for being stubborn and not listening to you. I’m sorry I made you watch for months and months me in someone else’s arms, knowing how you felt about me. I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you. I’m sorry that I gave up the hope that you were still alive. I’m sorry for all the nights I sat up crying and cursing your name. I love you so much Oliver, it scares me. How could I have gone five years without seeing you and still be in love with you?”

“Felicity. Stop saying sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. I love you and I’m going to get you out of there. You’re going to see me again.” The coms went silent and Oliver found himself screaming her name.


	24. Like We Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chaper

He was halfway there. He would’ve been closer, but he had to make sure Diggle was going to be okay. When he couldn’t ride his bike through anymore, he got off and started running. He was running against the crowd, towards the danger. 

It was rough, but he managed to get there. The building was destroyed and unstable, but he didn’t care. He ran in there and headed for the basement. There wasn’t much to run to, but he wasn’t about to give up. Malcom doesn’t get the satisfaction of killing Felicity. 

He searched and searched the foundry. There was rubble debris, and smoke everywhere. He was going to give up, but then he saw it. He saw her heels sticking out from a pile of debris. Carefully, he started to remove the damage on top of her. He felt for a pulse and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There was a weak drum under his fingers.  
He started to perform CPR on her to try to get her to wake up. Coughing, clearing her lungs of smoke and ash, she slowly opened her eyes. Blue eyes with unshed tears in them were staring back at her.

“You came.” she said weakly. 

“You’re worth coming for.” He said then kissed her like it was the last time.

“The city needs you.” She said once they separated. 

“I’ll be back.”

“I don’t doubt it.” she smiled. 

After another quick kiss, Oliver was off helping everyone he could. It took all night, but he managed to get back to Felicity. She was home, watching the news, when he walked in. She ran into his arms and clung to him.

“How’s Dig?” 

“He’s recovering in Starling General as we speak.”

“Good. How are you?”

“A few bumps and bruises but I’ll live.”

He opened his mouth, but his phone rang. It was Tommy, so he answered it. 

“She’s gone. You did this. You said you were going to protect the city, but she died tonight. This is all your fault.”

“Tommy, what are you talking about?”

“Laurel, she’s gone she called me, and with her last breath told me she was in love with me, and you. I can’t look at you anymore. I wish you would’ve died on that island. You deserved to be there.”

“That wasn’t my fault Tommy. You’re father built the machine.”

“But she was in the Glades, at Verdant, looking for you. You’ve failed this city Oliver.” Tommy said and hung up.

“Oliver…”

“I have to go.”

“Go where?”

“I can’t stay here anymore. I failed this city Felicity.”

“No you didn’t. You saved so many people tonight.”

“And yet, so far, 400 people have been found dead. One of them being Laurel. Tommy blames me because she still has feelings for me. I can’t be in the same city with Tommy and not be friends with him. I grew up with him, he’s my best friend.”

“Oliver that’s-”

“Promise me you’ll give me three months before you come looking for me.”

“Don’t go.”

“I have too. At least for now, until Tommy’s calmed down.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” She had tears in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and was out the door, not looking back. Felicity let the tears fall. He was gone again.

 

 

 

 

“We have something in common. Everyone thinks we’re dead.”

“This doesn’t make any sense. I died.”

“My son betrayed me, and now, to seek revenge, I’m going to take you and turn you into something he will never recognize.”

“Malcom stop. Don’t do this. You can get away. Go somewhere far and start over with a new name.”

“I wanna see my son hurt the way I did when I found out he betrayed me. He told valuable information to the Vigilante. Now Laurel, we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, did you guys like it?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, how do you's like it? like it says in the summary, it will follow season one. the events that i think are important will happen, but most likely out of order.


End file.
